Kingdom Hearts: Stairway of Light
by Rojoneo
Summary: 10 long years have passed since the events that took place in the Keyblade Graveyard and in those years Jason trained to get stronger and search for a way to help his friends who got lost. Jason new journey begins when the lights brings him to a girl and Jason must help her meet all the Princesses of Heart and become the Princess who can save a world from darkness and a new evil.
1. Intro

**_Kingdom Hearts: Stairway of Light_**

10 long years have passed since the events that took place in the Keyblade Graveyard and in those years Jason trained to get stronger and search for a way to help his friends who got lost. During those years Jason soon discovered the Heartless beginning to show up in different worlds and begin to destroy those world's leading them into the darkness. Jason learned of who was behind the Heartless, none other than a man calling himself Ansem who Jason quickly learned was Xehanort. Jason never got to fight Ansem because a boy named Sora defeated him, now Jason seeing the worlds that were lost beginning to return but the Heatless still roam around. Jason journey now begins to find a way to rid of the Heartless and find the Princess who can help him while Sora explores Castle Oblivion.

(A.N. take note I found this interesting story online called Kilala Princess and it gave me the idea for this story so I hope you enjoy this story and it will not be as long as my first story but I hope it's just a good!)

Main Characters: Jason, Kilala, Rei

Weapons: Jason uses the Neo Kingdom Keys, Dawn Seeker and Light Seeker.

Magic: He knows his stuff if you read the first story.

The Worlds of: The Castle of Dreams, Atlantica, Kingdom of Corona, New Orleans, Land of the Brave, Enchanted Dominion, Dwarf Woodlands, Agrabah, Powhatan Land, Andalasia, Atlantis, Wonder Land and Beast Castle

Heroes: You will have to wait and see again.

Princesses of Heart: Snow White, Jasmine, Belle, Ariel, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Tiana, Merida, Aurora, Giselle, Pocahontas, Kida, Alice and Kairi


	2. A New Princess

**_Chapter One: A New Princess?_**

The empty castle of Hallow Bastion a hooded figure approached the center of the room as he glowed with darkness and held out his hand.

"Rise" the man said as a green fire erupted in front of him as Maleficent gasped.

"Ha! Ha! What? How is this possible?" Maleficent said.

"You're welcome dark fairy" the man said .

"Who are you?" she asked as the man snapped his figures as figures began to appear in the darkness of the room around them.

"Who is responsible for this?!" The Queen demanded stepping out.

"Who cares?! Were alive! Baha ha! Now it's time to get revenge on...wait how did I get destroyed?" Ursula asked.

"My memory seems to be gone as well to who cause my demise" Maleficent said.

"I know who caused my end! A little brat by the name of Jason!" Dr. Facilier growled.

"Why are we here?" Queen Narissa asked.

"All of you in this room has something special back home in your worlds, a Princess of Heart very soon a new Princess will begin to show up in these worlds and collect a gem from the princesses. We can't allow this to happen, if she succeeds to going to all thirteen worlds then that is the end! She will become a princess with the power to banish the darkness!"

"So what do you purpose?" Maleficent smirked.

"Kill her, the minute she shows up to you world" the man said.

"Who are you?" Queen Narissa asked as the man looked their way with a red glow in his eyes under his hood.

"The person who gave the ones in this room their lives back, now do not fail or you will regret it" the man said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On Destiny Island Jason stood on the beach as he looked out to the sea, over the years Jason cut his long hair short and now wore a black tank top with his keyblade armor on his left arm, wore the emblem of his home on the red X going over his chest and wore black pants with a chain on his right side, Jason is now 28 and now looks like a grown man, he also carried April Keyblade on his back in hopes one day he will meet her again and return it to her.

Jason bent down and picked up a seashell as he sighed.

"This is the only place dose damn heartless don't bother me, why does it feel like I am forgetting something important...no not something someone...someone I met here" Jason said looking to the tree with the star shaped fruit.

A light then began to emerge behind Jason as he turned to see the light.

"A doorway?" Jason said tossing the shell as he walked into the light.

IIIIIIIIIIII  
_'Glittering jewels, and silk dresses, eternal love with a prince charming, what girl wouldn't want to be a princess? I'm dreaming of meeting my prince charming and finding true love!'_

In a small world a teen blonde haired girl climbed a tree as her friend watched below.

"Kilala! Are you okay up there?" Erica asked.

Yep!" the girl said looking into a window.

"Wow! There it is!" Kilala said looking at a beautiful tiara on a red pillow, "it's so beautiful, it's so pretty!"

"Come on, let's go! Please?" Erica said.

"Aw, C'mon! Eric, you worry too much!"

"But if a teacher finds you..."

"Don't worry! As long as I have you watching out for me I'll be..." Kilala said looking back into the window to wee a teacher glaring at her.

"Ahem!"

"...Fine?" Kilala said as she slipped, "AIEEEE! UPH!"

"KILALA!"

Around the corner Jason watched as he began to think, _'Did the light bring me to meet that girl? Is she the one?'_ Jason thought looking to Erica.

Later in the Guidance Consolers Office

"YOU AGAIN, KILALA RENO?! Your behavior is disgraceful! Why can't you be more like Erica?!" the consoler hissed.

"Yes ma'am" Kilala said.

"And what is that badge on your skirt?" she hissed pointing to the Mickey Mouse shaped badge on Kilala skirt.

"Tee hee! Isn't it just the cutest? I love Mickey-"

"Breaking another school rule, are we?!" the consoler yelled slamming her fist on the desk, "what else would I expect from a child without adult supervision?!"

"But I-" Kilala said as Eric knocked on the door.

"May I come in? Miss Manners, you have a phone call" Erica said.

"Oh? Why thank you, you stay put Miss Kilala!" Miss Manners said storming out.

"Come on!" Erica said as the two snuck out of the office.

"Hey over here!" a body in the school uniform said waving to them, "you got caught again?! When are you ever gonna learn?"

"Kenta!"

"Leme guess, you were reading your princess book again huh" he said handing Kilala her backpack.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP!"

"You should thank Erica for always coming to your rescue, and another thing! You better be on good behavior tomorrow's Princess Contest!" Kenta said.

"Don't worry! I'll watch quietly while Erica wins that tiara!" Kilala said ticking her tongue at him.

_'A princess contest? Sounds promising to find this princess I was told of'_ Jason thought as he looked out around the corner to the friends heading out.

"Hey Kenta when Erica becomes the princess, she'll be way out of your reach!" Kilala said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kenta said as Kilala laughed and got on her mopez with Erica behind her.

"See ya!" Kenta said riding on his bike in the other direction.

"BYE! Let's stop by our usual place!" Kilala said to Erica.

"Okay!"

Later the two girls stood on top of a hill looking out to the sea and their little town.

"PHEW!" Kilala said as the two friends laid on the grass, "this feels great! Come on out Tippe!"

A small mouse like animal then came out of Kilala bag as she climbed on Kilala head.

"Aren't you excited about tomorrow? I know you'll look stunning Erica! Tippe and I will get great seats!"

"Stop it! Anybody could win!" Erica said with a blush.

"Erica...if you become princess...we'll still be friends, right?" Kilala asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...if you become a princess, maybe you won't have time for me anymore..."

"You're cheerful, bright and everything I want to b you are my best friend in the whole world, Kilala. Nothing can ever chance that!"

"Okay, thank you Erica, you really know how to cheer me up, you're the best."

"Hmmm" Jason said as he stood in the woods, _'I don't sense a heart of pure light in either of them, but then again something drew me here and it has something to do with one of those girls.'_

"My mother said she's coming to the contest tomorrow" Erica said as the two girls walked back the trial with Erica pushing her mopez, "did you ever send that letter to you parent's, Kilala?"

"Yes but they never write back, they're coming back from Paradiso when my mother gets well, it should be...just a little longer I guess."

_'Paradiso? I've heard of this world said to be the Holy land of Worlds'_ Jason thought.

"Hm?" Kilala said looking to the woods.

_'CRAP!'_ Jason thought hiding behind a tree but he saw something that also caught Kilala eye.

"Hey Erica! Look at that! In the woods!" Kilala said running to the woods.

"What? Wait Kilala! We shouldn't go there!" Erica said.

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat! It'll be fine!" Kilala said as the reached what she saw, "WHOA! A gate?"

Jason also looked at the strange door and saw the apple in the center of a heart.

"Wow! What a great discovery, Erica! It's so big! I bet it's hundreds of years old!"

"Please, Kilala! Can't we go home now?" Erica asked as Kilala tried to open the gat.

"Darn! It won't budge!"

"..."

"Look! There are words carved on it...'Beyond the gate the world of dream...'? Hmmm 'Dream...will...come...true'?" Kilala read.

"Maybe if you make a wish, the doors will open" Erica said.

"Let's try it!" Kilala said.

"I thought you'd say that" Erica said dropping her head in defeat.

"Please let me see my mother and father in Paradiso" Kilala wished as she tried to open it again, "oops! Guess that didn't work..."

"Kilala" Erica said taking her friend hand, "it's okay you'll see them soon."

"Okay"

Later that day after taking Erica home Kilala road to her house as she parked in front of the house.

"I'm home!" she smiled as a dark pool formed behind her and a Neo Shadow began to form, "what's wrong Tippe?" Kilala asked seeing her little friend pointing behind her as she looked back to see the Neo Shadow lunge at her, "AHHH!"

"YA!" Jason yelled slicing through the Heartless as more began to appear.

"Go hide!" Jason said summoning his other keyblade in his hand as Kilala ran to hide.

"Let's go!" Jason yelled charging at a Heartless, "Ha! Hu! Ya! Rah!" he yelled destroying one as one lunged at him, "go ya!" he yelled grabbing it by its head antennas and whacked it on the ground and spun it above him a few times before sending it smashing into another Neo Shadow.

"Faith!" Jason yelled using the light spell to destroy the Heartless in one shot as he spun his keyblades and stood in stance ready for more to attack as he saw none appeared before he made his keyblades vanish.

"Thank you! If you didn't show up like you did and slice those things up I may have been a goner!" Kilala said.

"It was no problem" Jason said.

"No I mean it thank you! Huh? Tippe, where are you?" she said seeing her mouse gone.

"Over there" Jason said pointing to the bushes.

"Oh! There you are! What are you-" she began as he and Jason eyes widen to see a boy lying in the grass "It's a boy! Is he asleep?"

"Why on earth did he fall asleep here?" Jason said.

_'Wow! He's so handsome! Like a prince from my stories!'_ Kilala thought.

"Hey are you all right?" Kilala asked shaking him.

"Hmm" Jason said picking up the boy bag and looked into it.

'What should I do? Maybe he'll wake up...if I kiss him' Kilala thought as Jason eyes widen to see Kilala kiss the boy.

"What are you doing?" Jason said.

"OM MY GOSH!" Kilala said red with embarrassment, "Why did I do that?"

"Uh...hunh...?" the boy groaned sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Um...ahhh..." Kilala said still red.

"Hey kid are you..." Jason asked but stopped when he saw the boy all asleep on Kilala.

"Maybe we should get him inside" Jason said.

"Good idea" Kilala said with a blush before looking up "AHHHH!"

"What?!" Jason said looking over as his eyes widen to see a massive Dark Side rise up from the ground.

(A.N. Battle Theme Destiny's Force should be played now.)

"Stay here!" Jason yelled summoning his keyblades and running towards the massive heartless.

"Wait!" Kilala said as she set the boy head down gently on the ground before running after Jason.

Jason then saw the Darkside fall to its knees and the heart in the middle of its body glowed and fired a blast as Jason.

"HA!" Jason yelled smacking it back into it's face as it fired another blast, "YA!" Jason yelled smacking the other back at the Heartless, "RAH!" Jason yelled smacking the last one as the Heartless fried three as Jason dodged rolled and charged at it's arms, "HA! YA! Rah! HU!" Jason grunted striking it's arm.

It then stood up high and it's fist glowed as it punched it's fist into the ground opening a portal of darkness as small Shadows came out and Jason charged at the fist.

"Ha! Ya! Rah! Take this!" Jason yelled striking the fist and destroying the Shadows.

The Darkside then pulled it's fist back and then place on hand on the ground as it shoved it's other fist into the ground to dig for something as Jason charged at it's face.

"Rah! Ya! Ha! Hu! Like that!" Jason yelled hitting its face.

The Darkside then pulled out a small ball of energy as it stood up and threw it in the air as it began to rain down the small energy balls.

"HA!" Jason grunted dodging it's fist as he ran up it's arm and to its face, "RAH! Ha! Ya! Like that?!" Jason yelled striking it's face.

Jason then jumped back to the ground and when it threw a punch Jason tried to block it with his keyblades but the force sent him crashing into the street as April keyblade flew off his back and slid down the street in front of Kilala who watch the horror.

"Kilala!" Jason yelled as April Keyblade vanished then appeared in Kilala hand as her eyes widen.

"What the?!" Kilala said staring at the keyblade in her hand then pulled her forwards as she was pulled into the air as Jason jumped up and three slices were heard as Jason and Kilala were jumping away from the Heartless as Jason landed ready to attack again and Kilala held two hands onto April Keyblade as the Darkside began to dissolve and disappeared.

"Whew!" Jason sighed making his keyblades vanished as he looked to Kilala who just stared at the keyblade in her hands.

"What the heck did I just do?!" Kilala said.

_'April Keyblade went to her without her even calling to it...April did you give this girl the power?'_ Jason thought.

A.N. Please Review.


	3. The Tiara of Light

**_Chapter Two: The Tiara of Light_**

"A key what?" Kilala asked as she pulled a blanket on the boy who was now in a bed.

"Keyblade, it's the weapons I use they always looking different, have the power to banish the darkness, unlocks or locks any keyhole, they can also use magic and can be turned into whips, Gliders...they can be used for a lot of things I will leave it at that" Jason said as Kilala looked to the keyblade lying on the table.

"Why do you carry three? It's obvious you use those other two only" Kilala asked.

"If you must know it belong to someone I love very much she gone and somewhere in this large universe I was planning to return it to her when we meet again but it seems to have picked you as its new master" Jason said.

"D'WAAA! That's so romantic!" Kilala said.

"You're really weird" Jason said.

"You said it picked me, dose that mean they're alive?" Kilala asked.

"In a way yes, they are very picky about their masters and pick ones with strong hearts, I guess your heart must be very strong but you lack fighting skills" Jason said.

"Well excuse me for being an ordinary school girl!" Kilala said.

"Shhh!" Jason said pointing to the sleeping boy.

"Sorry!" Kilala whispered, "Who is he? Where did he come from? He doesn't seem to be from around here, just like you Jason."

"Well duh, I'm not from this world I am not supposed to tell anyone but since you can use a keyblade I can, I am guess his world must have been eaten by darkness and he ended up here that is a case that's happened recently but as far as I know...huh I can't remember his name but I know someone defeated Ansem and restored the worlds" Jason said.

I have so many questions I want to ask" Kilala said picking up the boy jacket.

"Then ask away" Jason said as they heard a clank.

"Hmmm?" Kilala said as Jason and her spotted a tiara on the ground.

"What the?" Jason said.

"It's a Tiara and it's so beautiful!" Kilala said picking it up.

"Cheap though the thing missing fourteen jewels" Jason said.

"I think he won't mind if I just try it on right?" Kilala said placing the Tiara on her head, "I feel like a princess!"

"...yeah you're a very weird girl" Jason said as the heard a creak and looked over to see the boy up.

"AH THIEVES!"

"Me?" Kilala said.

"Excuse me?" Jason said as the boy tried to take the tiara off Kilala head.

"What?! Who are you calling a thief?! I was just trying it on!" Kilala said.

"Don't touch it! That's the only one of its kind in the world!"

"OH! How do I know that you're not the thief?! For all I know, you could have stolen this tiara yourself! I'm calling the police!"

"JUST GIVE IT BACK!" the boy yelled tackling her.

"ARGH! NO! HEY! GET OFF ME!"

"Hey get off her!" Jason yelled.

"Rei! Are you alright?! A man asked walking in to see the boy on top of Kiala and Jason pulling on the boy shirt as Jason realized what the situation looked like as the man dropped a bag of groceries, "am I interrupting something?"

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Rei said.

Later!

"Please pardon my error, Miss Kilala, I'm Valdou and this is Rei, we're on a journey to find someone, I was just out getting groceries" Valdou said holding the Tiara.

"Find some? What are you bounty hunters?" Kilala said.

"NO! We're looking for the owner of that Tiara! The chosen Princess" Rei said.

"HUH?! PRINCESS?!"

"You see, many mysterious disasters have occurred in our world" Valdou said.

"Let me guess Heartless?" Jason said.

"Why yes...and more but there is a legend that a princess can save our country, we been searching our whole lives for her" Valdou said.

"Oh my" Kilala said.

"We should be going" Valdou said.

"Yeah" Rei said.

"WAIT! I know! I know where to find a princess!" Kilala said.

Later in town!

The four ran past a sign and towards a stage.

"A contest?" Rei said.

"Hurry! We'll miss the moment the princess is announced!" Kilala said.

"Uh look this isn't exactly what we-" Rei said as Kilala shhhed him.

**_"Ladies and Gentlemen! The winner of this year's Princess contest is Erica Ange!"_** an announcer man said.

_'Erica! You did!'_ Kilala thought seeing her friend getting a cape place around her.

"That's her?" Rei said.

"Yes! She's the princess! And my best friend!" Kilala said.

**_"Now for the coronation ceremony!"_**

"She'll return to the waiting room for a sec! You'd like to meet her right?" Kilala asked.

"EEEEK!" they heard a girl scream.

"Trouble!" Jason said running down with Kilala as they ran into the Waiting room to see it empty and the back door wide open.

"Erica?!" Kilala said.

"Hn!" Jason said running out the back door to see two trench coat wearing figures by a car and Erica tied up in the back.

"ERICA?!" Kilala yelled as they two figures looked over at them.

"Kilala wait!" Jason yelled as she ran at the men.

"Hey you creeps! Let Erica go!" Kilala yelled as the man swung at het and Jason blocked it with his keyblade as his eyes widen to see glowing red eyes glow under the hat on the man and a shadow claw he blocked with his keyblade.

"What kind of Heartless are these?!" Jason said.

"Kilala!" Rei yelled running in as the figure began to swing at them again as Jason blocked the attacks.

"What the heck are these things?!" Jason growled as he saw the figures get in the car and drive off.

"WAIT! ERICA!" Kilala yelled as they all ran down the street as night fell.

"Why'd they take Erica?! Do you know them?! HEY!" Kilala yelled.

"She was probably the princess we were looking for!" Rei said

"WHAT?!"

"Some people in our country aren't fond of princess" Valdou said.

"No way!"

"Anyway, we lost them we can still-huh? What's with this spooky looking forest?!" Rei asked looking at the dark forest below the hill they stood on.

"It's the forbidden forest, it swallows people who go in!" Kilala said.

"Eh glad it's got a good reputation" Jason said as Tippe jumped off Kilala shoulder.

"Tippe?! Where are you going?! Wait!" Kilala said as they followed the mouse to the gate they found, "This is where we came yesterday!"

"A gate?!" Rei said.

"Tippe!" Kilala said as they saw it scratching at the door.

"Words?" Rei said seeing the words scratched into he gate, " 'beyond the Gate the World of Dreams...' What's beyond this gate?!"

"I couldn't open it" Kilala said.

"Huh?" Jason said seeing his keyblade appear in his hand, "I didn't summon you" he said as it pulled him forwards, "HEY!" he said as it pointing to the gate and hit it as a bright light hit them.

"AHH!" Kilala said covering her eyes like the others, "Look!" Kilala said as they saw the Tiara glowing as well in Rei hands.

"It's glowing!" Rei said.

"But why?" Kilala said as she remember yesterday.

Flashback!

_'Dream...will...come...true'?"_ Kilala read.

_"Maybe if you make a wish, the doors will open"_ Erica said.

End of Flashback!

"Rei, give me the Tiara!" Kilala said taking the tiara and placing it on her head.

"What?" Jason said with the light still on the door as his other keyblade appeared and made him point it to Kilala.

_'Please oh Gate of Prayers, help me save Erica!' _Kilala prayed as a light shot from Jason other Keyblade and to one of the empty jewels on the tiara as Jason looked to see the doors opening with a bright light coming from it.

"It opened?!" Jason said.

"Kilala, you're amazing! Valdou! Take care of things here unyil I get back!" Rei said.

"Lord Rei! Wait!" Valdou said.

_'Erica mus be just beyond this light! I know it! Wait for me Erica, I'm coming to save you!'_ Kilala thought as the three ran into the light.

"Whoa!" Rei yelled shielding his eyes.

"EEK!" Kiala said shield her eyes.

"This light!" Jason said as they got sucked in and the doors slammed closed behind them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the dark room the hooded figure looked over, "looks like you're up my Queen go and show you're the fairest of them all."

"I shall" the Queen smirked leaving the room.

"What do you hope to gain from this?" Maleficent asked.

"Simple my dear, what I seek is my own like you seek to rule all worlds but that won't happen with a tiara wearing brat with a power to stop the darkness you use."

"You have a point, now this boy the one with Two Keyblades how does he fit in this?"

"Those doors can't open without him, he must be dealt with and soon" the man said leaving the room.

A.N. Please Review.


	4. Return to the Dwarf Woodlands

**_Chapter Three: Return to the Dwarf Woodlands_**

"AAAAHH!" the three screamed before crashing to the ground.

"UPH!"

"UGH!"

"GAH!"

"Jeez! What just happen?" Kilala asked.

"Ugh! Ask me again when the world stops spinning" Jason said as his eyes widen looking to Princess Snow White at a table having tea with the Seven waves all looking at them.

"I know you! Your Princess Snow White!" Jason said.

"Oh my!" Snow White said rushing over to see if they were hurt, "hello, what's your names?"

"I'm Kilala."

"Jason" he said bowing.

"What lovely names!" Snow White said as the Seven Dwarves hid behind a tree.

Is she your friend?" Doc asked.

"I don't know her! Be careful Snow White!" Grumpy said.

"Just like in Terra, Aqua and Ven journals! You're the Seven Dwarves Doc" Jason said pointing to the one in glasses, "you're obviously Grumpy" Jason said pointing to the one in red, "ah your Bashful" Jason said pointing to the shy one then heard one yawn then one sneeze "Sleepy and Sneezy, you with the big smile must be Happy and your Dopey! Oh I missed one...I don't remember that one" Jason said looking to one as Kilala and Jason eyes widen to see it was Rei that got turned into a dwarf with the hat on his head.

"R...Rei?! You're a Dward?! PFFFFT!" Kilala laughed.

"Like you're one to talk! Take a look at yourself!" Rei yelled as Kilala looked down at her clothes to see she was also turned into a dwarf.

"Huh? NO WAY!"

"I guess I lucked out" Jason said seeing he was still in his normal clothes and height.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Kilala asked.

"DON'T ASK ME!" Rei yelled.

"How come you didn't get transformed?!" Kilala asked.

"How should I know!" Jason said.

"They're weird" Sleepy said.

"They don't seem like bad people to me" Happy said.

"The girl is pretty cute" Bashful said.

"Don't let them fool you! Never trust a woman! Why she might be the witch in disguise again!" Grumpy yelled.

"Who's a witch?!" Kilala yelled making a fist.

"Oh come now, they're Dwarves just like you! Now get back to work" Snow White said kissing Grumpy head.

"Hmmm when you put it that way..." Grumpy said as the dwarves picked up their pickaxes.

"Make sure nothing happens to Snow White!" Grumpy yelled as the Dwarves moved down the trail.

"Good bye!" Snow White said waving.

"Snow White do you remember Terra, Aqua and Ven?" Jason asked.

"Why yes! Ven was so kind to me and Aqua helped the Dwarves find a way to wake me from my sleep" Snow White said.

"And Terra?"

"Oh dear I met him in the flower field then those monster appeared and I ran" she said.

"I see wait that was ten years ago" Jason said.

"No it was only one year ago" Snow White said.

_'Looks like my time zone theory for each world is correct'_ Jason thought.

"Okay, can you three help me and my forest friends clean?" Snow White asked as they approached the Dwarves Cottage.

"Sure we got time" Jason said.

_"Let's hum a merry tune_"Snow White as she hummed a tune as she washed the dishes.

"No! Don't lick it clean!" Jason said trying to take a plate from a Squirrel from him.

_"Just whistle while you work. And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place. So hum a merry tune hmm hmm hmmm it won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace and as you sweep the room, imagine that a broom is someone that you, love and soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune."_

"Hey! Hey!" Jason said taking a dirty dish, "like this" he said using a wrap to wash it clean in the tub as Kilala did laundry, Rei dusted and Snow White swept.

_"When hearts are high, the time will fly so whistle while you work."_

"Hmm hmm hmm" Jason hummed as he put clean dishes away.

"Hmmm hmmm hmm" Kilala hummed putting away clean clothes.

"Nice job" Jason said looking at the bouquet of flowers the birds made.

"Still...don't princesses usually live in castles? Why are you cleaning up a dump like this?" Rei asked.

"Well this is a really special place to me, if it weren't for the dwarves I'd be a goner!" Snow White said.

"What?!" Rei said.

"From what I collected from Terra, Snow White had a jealous stepmother, the Queen. One day the Queen found out Snow White was more beautiful than her so she ordered Terra to take Snow White Heart! That's when Snow White ran into the forest alone when Unversed attacked her and Terra" Jason said.

"I was so scared, I couldn't see a thing! I scared everyone in the forest but Ven came and he was so kind to me and so were all the animals, they took me to the Dwarves home where they welcome me into their home, that's why I come back sometimes because I have special friends in these woods" Snow White said petting a Fawn.

'Friends...'Kilala thought.

"Kilala?" Rei said as they all noticed her sadden face.

"What's wrong?" Snow White asked.

"My friend was taken away! My best friend she was always there for me...Please Snow White! Do you have any idea where she is? We have to save her as soon as we can!" Kilala said as tears came from her eyes, "we...have to."

"Oh" Snow White said hugging her, "don't cry, she'll be all right, believe. If you believe, your dream will come true."

"Okay."

_'She's so warm, wrapped in her warmth I suddenly feel like I'll find Erica, thank you Snow White'_ Kilala thought.

"Let's make a pie to cheer you up! I'll go get the ingredient" Snow White said heading out the front door.

"We've reached a dead end, what now? Where could Erica be?" Kilala said.

"I'll go search for some clues you stay here with Snow White" Rei said.

"Rei?!"

"The tiara led us here, there must be something in this world" Rei said.

"But it's dangerous! You don't know anything about this place!" Kilala said.

"Don't worry, everyone here lived Happily Ever After right? But still I wonder how the Queen figured out who was more beautiful?" Rei said.

"Oh that's easy, Terra said there was a Magic Mirror in the Queen lair that told her everything she needed to know" Jason said.

"..."

"THAT'S IT!" the three said.

Later Snow White returned with a basket full of apples to see the house empty, "oh? Where did they go?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Maybe we should've left a message she might worry, we didn't even ask where the castle is" Rei said.

"Relax, from what I know about this world we need to go through the creepy woods, past the flower meadow and then we reach the castle" Jason said.

"This way!" Kilala said as they entered the woods.

"HOOT!" and owl said.

"AHHHH!" Kilala screamed bumping into a tree as bats flew out of it, "AHHHHH!"

"It's dark! The trees!" Kilala said seeing the trees have eyes "HELP!"

"Here" Rei said holding out his hand, "take my hand don't fall behind" he said taking her hand.

"R-right!" Kilala said.

"Uh guys these aren't trees!" Jason said seeing the Heartless symbol on the trees coming towards them.

(A.N. now search **_Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Music - Dwarf Woodlands Battle Theme [extend]_** for the battle theme.)

"AHH!" Kilala screamed.

"Just stay behind me!" Jason said as he headed towards a tree.

"Ha! Ya! Rah!" Jason yelled attacking the Heartless, "Rah! Ha! Ya! Take this!" Jason yelled using White Calm to turn the tree into hearts that flew into sky.

"This way!" Jason said waving to Rei and Kilala as they ran over and Jason ran ahead at another tree.

"Rah! Ha! Ya! Firaga!" Jason yelled taking out another tree as they rushed ahead and Jason sliced more Heartless that appeared.

"Come on!" Jason yelled using White Calm again as they saw the light, "this way!" he said as they ran to the flower meadow.

"Hey Jason what woke Snow White up from the poison apple sleep she was put in?" Kilala asked.

"The prince's love broke the spell with a kiss" Jason said.

"Oh really? Hey! Speaking of, didn't you try to kiss me when I was sleeping?" Rei asked looking at Kilala.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU KNOW?! HOW?!"

"Uh-oh" Rei said.

"Dude a little word of advice from a man of experience, never bring that kind of topic up unless you're in a relationship" Jason said.

"I'M SO EMBRASSED! STUPID, STUPID REI!" Kilala yelled running off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rei yelled.

"I hate you!"

A.N. Please Review.


	5. The Magic Mirror

**_Chapter Four: The Magic Mirror_**

"There it is" Jason said as they reached the end of the flower meadow to see the castle in the distance.

"The same castle where Snow White and the Queen used to live" Kilala said.

"Hey! The bridge!" Rei said as they saw the bridge to the castle gates was destroyed.

"Now there's no way to get in" Kilala said.

"Try over there! We should be able to get through there!" Rei said as they climbed the wall.

"Ah there's the well Aqua journal said the Prince meet Snow White here and it was a song that brought them together" Jason said.

"Okay let's go!" Rei said as he tried to open the front doors, "they're locked! This one won't open either!"

"Wrong way" Jason said as he pointed past the well to the stairs leading to the dungeon.

"It's dark down there" Kilala said.

"Stay close" Jason said as they entered the Underground Waterway and climbed down as Jason jumped down to the water to see Heatless appear.

"I got this" Jason said summoning his keyblades as he sliced through them and they reach around the corner.

"Threw there!" Rei said as they moved up the stairs and reached a large room as they moved along the walkway and looked down to the drop below.

"This way" Jason said jumping down then looked to the large doorway.

"IS that it?" Kilala asked.

"Yep, that's the Magic Mirror Chamber" Jason said as they walked in.

"Wow" Rei said.

"Hmmm something off in here" Jason said as he approached the mirror with the others, "WAIT! Stay back!" Jason yelled pushing Rei and Kilala away from the mirror as thunder boomed on the mirror followed by flames and the face of the mirror approaching.

"Ha!" Jason yelled jumping away as a bright light came from the mirror, "AH!"

(A.N. Battle Theme Vim and Vigor should be played now!)

"Jason!" Kilala yelled as they saw the light clear and Jason was a ball of light as he got pulled into the mirror.

"Jason!" Rei yelled as they ran to the mirror to touch the glass.

Jason looked around as the purple flames all around him and had both Keyblades in hand as he looked up at the large face of the mirror.

"Rah! Ha! Ya!" Jason yelled making a few stirkes.

**_"Oh! Ah! Uh!"_** The Mirror grunted before falling on the ground as Jason charged at him.

"Ya! Ha! Rah! Take this!" Jason yelled.

**_"Oh! Uh! Ah!"_** the Mirror grunted before fading into the ground then a circle of face came from the ground and spun around him as Jason spotted the one smiling face then all the mirror blasted fire balls from their mouths at Jason.

"Reflega!" Jason yelled blocking the attacks as he charged at the smiling mask as they spun again, "Ha! Rah! Ya!"

**_"Oh! Uh! Ah! Drats!"_** the Spirit of the Mirror said hitting the ground again.

"Ha! Rah! Ya! Like that!" Jason said attacking the mirror.

The Mirror then flew up out of reach in the air then came down glowing red then came sliding at Jason.

"It must be" he said as Jason blocked the attack as he attacked the mirror again.

"Ha! Rah! Ya! Take this!"

**_"Ah! Uh! Oh!"_** he grunted before going into the ground as a wall off faces on his left and right formed as Jason ran with fire balls being shot at him from behind.

Jason then spotted the smiling face as he charged at it, "Come on!" Jason yelled using a spin attack on the mirror.

**_"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ah!"_** he grunted landing on the ground.

"Ha! Rah! Take this!" Jason yelled attacking him as he flew up.

**_"Best beware!" _**the Mirror said charging again as Jason blocked as the mirror went into the ground then came out behind Jason firing a fire ball.

"Hn!" Jason grunted dodge rolling the blast then charged at the mirror who sunk into the ground as Jason hit the ground and got back up as the mirror appeared again and fired a blast of ice.

"Ha!" Jason grunted dodging again and attacked the face, "Ha! Rah! Ya! Take this!" he yelled making the final strike.

**_"How unfortunate"_** the Spirit of the Mirror said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"Jason!" Kilala yelled as the mirror glowed again as the two covered their eyes as it cleared and they looked behind them to see Jason standing away with Keyblades in hands and his back to them.

"Huh?" Jason said turning as they looked to the empty mirror.

"Looks like I will have to summon him" Jason said.

"Is that a good idea?" Rei asked.

"I kicked his butt once I can do it again" Jason said as he cleared his throat, "Slave in the Magic Mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon thee! Speak! Let me see thy face!"

"What was that?" Rei asked.

"The line you say" Jason said as the Spirit of the Mirror appeared.

**_"What wouldst thou know?"_** The Spirit asked.

"Please tell us where I can find my friend Erica!" Kilala said.

"**_Do you hold the tiara of the Princess of Light?"_**

"What?!" Kilala said.

"Yes" Rei said holding it.

**_"Then that tiara will lead you to Erica but only if you can survive this danger."_**

"What danger? You going to attack us again?" Jason said as they heard some enter the room as their eyes widen.

**"Give me that tiara! It shall belong to me!"** the Queen said.

"What?! I though the Seven Dwarfs killed you!" Jason said.

"**Give me that tiara!"** she yelled as two vultures flew at them.

"AHHH!" Kilala scream as the vulture came at them and Jason smacked the vultures away.

_'How is this possible?! How is she alive!'_ Jason thought.

"He is she the one?" Rei asked.

"Yes! She's the evil Queen! Snow White's wicked stepmother who made her eat a poisoned apple!" Jason said.

"She as horrible as you said!" Kilala said.

"Okay leave her to me!" Rei said giving Kilala the tiara.

"Rei!" Kilala said as he charged at her with a punch as the queen disappeared.

**"Looking for someone?"** the Queen said from behind Rei before smaking him.

"OOF!" Rei grunted hitting a wall.

"Rei!" Kilala said as the Queen glared her way.

"Kilala run!" Jason yelled summoning his keyblades as she ran.

"**HALT!"** the Queen came from the side and smacked Jason into a wall as the Queen grabbed Kilala neck on the balcony she corned Kilala.

"AH!"

**"Now I've got you"** the Queen smirked.

"This belongs to...then chosen Princess! I need to save Erica! I won't give it to you!" Kilala said.

**"Chosen Princess?!"** the Queen growled.

"Hey! I'm the one you're fighting!" Rei yelled running at her.

"Brat! When will you ever...learn?" the Queen said as Rei ran past her and grabbed Kilala.

"Close your eyes and hold on tight okay?" he whispered.

"Huh?"

"REI! AIIEEEEEEEE! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Kilala screamed as they jumped off the balcony on a rope.

"Like your one to talk!" he yelled as they landed in castle courtyard "RUN!"

"Okay!" Kilala said as she dropped the tiara, "The tiara!" Kilala said grabbed it as Heartless appeared "AH!"

"Kilala!" Rei yelled as the Soldier swung it's claw and Rei moved in front of Kilala.

"REI!"

IIIIIIIIIIIII

_"Hi ho! Hi ho! Off to work we go!"_ the dwarves sang as they headed home.

"The ruby we found today is huge! Snow White will love it! I can't wait to see the smile on her face!" Doc said as they saw Tippe running to them ";ook! It's that girl's pet mouse! What's wrong little mouse?" as Tippe squeaked.

"Whist's that? They've finished cleaning the cottage? Thank you" Happy said as Tippe shook her head, "no?"

"I got it! Maybe Snow White baked us a pie!" Sneezy said.

"I hope it's an apple pie" Sleepy said.

"We should get back before it gose cold" Bashful said.

"GRMPF!" Tippe growled.

"I know! She's saying those three kids ate all our dinner!" Grumpy said as Tippe fell over.

"OH my! We can't let that happen!" Doc said.

"Let's go!" Grumpy said.

A.N. Please Review.


	6. The Queen

**_Chapter Five: The Queen_**

"Are you okay?" Rei asked in the dungeon they were locked in as Kilala wrapped the wound on Rei arm.

"I'm fine but you're hurt Rei" Kilala said.

"It's just a scratch nothing big" Rei said.

"Stupid old hag got lucky! When I see her she will feel my wrath!" Jason growled.

_'Locked in this dungeon. How can I save Erica? And who knows what the Queen will do to us? If only I hadn't dropped the tiara'_ Kilala thought.

"AH!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Kilala said.

"Thanks, but I'll take it from here" Rei said.

"What?! I'll be more careful! Let me see your other arm!"

"No , I'm fine! H-hey watch it! OWCH!"

"Ew" Jason said seeing the huge gash with blood coming out.

"Sheesh" Rei said.

_'This isn't just a scratch. Liar. Trying to look cool. That dummy. Did you really think you could hid it from me? You're hurt all over all because of me'_ she thought with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I',m sorry! I'm S-so sorry!" Kilala cried.

"Don't cry I'll make that nasty old Queen pay for this."

"The queen...Jason how is she alive?" Kilala asked.

"I heard once this tiara attracts both good and evil maybe the queen malice was drawn in" Rei said holding up the tiara.

"Maybe...okay Kilala time for your first lesson" Jason said.

"What?" Kilala said as he whipped tears from her eyes.

"You wanna help Rei?" Jason asked.

"Yes" she nodded.

"Then stand up now then do you know how to summon the keyblade?" Jason asked summoning one of his keyblades in front of him.

"No" she said.

"Okay just hold your hand out and think of something or someone you truly want to protect" Jason said as Kilala held out her hand in front of her and closed her eyes.

_'I want to protect Erica, Rie, Jason and Tippe'_ she thought as April Keyblade appeared in her hand.

"This is April Keyblade, Cosmo. Now that you got summoning it to you down let's work on your first magic spell" Jason said.

"Magic?" Kilala said.

"Your starting off as level one so the spell is Cure a healing spell now it's easy to you, just hold it up, think of the person you wish to heal and say 'Cure' out loud so Cosmo will heal whomever you want" Jason said.

"Okay" Kilala said holding it up, "Cure!"

The green light then appeared on Rei as Kilala rushed over and removed his bloody bandage to see it cut healed, "it worked!"

"See easy as that" Jason said as Kilala hugged him.

"Thank you!" she cried.

"Hey no more crying! Right now we must be careful, we can't let our guard down around the Queen! She can even become an old woman to trick Snow White, who knows what she capable of" Jason said as they heard the cell door opened as the Queen in her old woman disguise came in.

**"Have fun are we? Ready to hand over the tiara?"**

"Yeah right! An evildoer like you has no business with the tiara!" Rei said.

**"You don't understand do you?" **she said grabbing Kilala by her pony tail and held her off the ground.

"HELP!"

"Let me make it crystal clear!" I was planning to use this on Snow White" she said pulling an apple from the boiling pot.

"KILALA!" Rei yelled as a Heartless tackled him, "UPH!"

"Put her down!" Jason yelled summoning his keyblades.

**"Heh heh! This apple's the best one yet, c'mon take a bite!"**

"RAH!" Jason yelled as Shadows piled on him, "Get off!"

**"You won't be sleeping after you eat this apple! You'll be so ugly no one will lay eyes on you again! Eat it!"**

"KILALA!" Rei yelled trying to get the Soldier off him.

"Please stop!" Snow White yelled as they saw her standing in the door way.

"Princess!" Jason said throwing the Shadows off him.

"Snow White!" Kilala said.

"What are you doing here?!" Rei said.

"My friends in the forest told me" Snow White said.

**"You actually came alone? If it weren't for you I would have ruled over this country as the most beautiful Queen!"**

"You wish you disgusting old hag!" Jason yelled.

"Please, please don't hurt my friends!" Snow White said.

**"Sure if you take her place"** The Queen said holding the apple out to Snow White.

"WHAT?!" Kilala said.

"Don't do it Snow White!" Jason yelled as a Large Body landed on him, "GAH!"

**"AH HA HA HA! A hideous and ugly Snow White! This I must see! I must see it!"**

"All right if that's going to save my friends" Snow White said.

**"You're just saying that to make yourself look good!"** the Queen yelled shoving Kilala into a wall.

"OW!"

**"Friends? Power is the most valuable thing in the world absolute power!"**

"You're so lonely" Snow White said with tears in her eyes.

**"Sh-SHUT UP! NOW EAT THE APPLE AND SUFFER!" **

"NOOOOO!" Kilala yelled smacking the hand out off Snow White hand and smashed it with her foot.

_'I'm going to protect the tiara and the princess!'_ Kilala thought pointing her keyblade at the Queen.

"Don't listen to her! I'm not going to eat it, and neither is Snow White! Why don't you eat the apple, old woman?!" Kilala yelled.

"**You brat, how you've upset me. YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"** she yelled lunging at Kilala.

"Stop right there!" Doc yelled as the Dwarves appeared at some bars at the windows, at the door and in a secret passage on the floor.

"You let Snow White and her friends go!" Grumpy yelled.

"You little cheat! After them!" the Queen yelled as the Heartless attacked.

"Here we go guys!" Doc yelled as they used their pickaxes to fight off the Heartless.

"Rei!" Grumpy yelled throwing a pickax to him.

"Kilala! Use the fire spell at his head!" Jason yelled.

"Fire!" Kilala yelled hitting the Large body in the head with the fire spell as it fell of Jason and he charged at the Soldier on Rei and sliced it into a heart as Rei took the pick ax and charged at the Queen.

"YA!" Rei yelled as she dodged and his Pickax stabbed into a pantry door as he pulled back and apples spill don the floor.

**"HA ha ha! Fool!"** the Queen laughed.

_'Not this time!_' Kilala thought picking an apple and throwing it and hitting the Queen in the head.

**"AGHHH!"**

"Take this! And that!" Kilala yelled throwing appels at her.

"You nasty brat!" The Queen yelled.

"The only nasty one here is you!" Jason yelled slicing his keyblades into the queen.

"GAHHH!" the Queen cried out calling into her pot as it glowed with darkness.

"Uh-oh...Everyone get out!"

Everyone then began to run out of the room and out to the courtyard.

(A.N. The Encounter should be played now.)

Jason then heard a roaring as he turned to se the Queen had been turned into a massive vulture as she roared.

"This ends now Queen!" Jason growled.

"Right now!" Kilala yelled joining him with Keyblade in hand as he nodded.

"Rei! Protect Snow White! We got her!" Jason growled as the Queen took to the air.

(Information: Stop the Queen once and for all!)

"Kilala!" Jason yelled taking her hand as she took it, "HA!" he yelled throwing her in the air above the vulture and slammed on the Vulture back and land on it.

"Yah! Ha! Rah Ha!" Kilala yelled smacking the vulture head with her keyblade as it crashed and Jason joined in for the attack.

"Rah! Ha! Ya! Yah!" Jason yelled making a few strikes.

"RAH!" The Queen roared smacking them aside with her wings.

"GAH!" Jason grunted hitting a wall.

"AHH!" Kilala cried out hitting the well as the Queen came down as Kilala held the beak away from her as she grunted, "Jason!"

"Now!" Jason yelled jumping on the Queen back, "Rah! Ha! Ya! Rah!" Jason yelled as Kilala broke free and attacked.

"Yah! Ha! Rah! Take this!" Kilala yelled making the final strike.

"CAWW!" the Queen cried trying to fly away but fell and crashed into the dark moat around the castle.

"We...WE DID IT!" everyone cheered.

"That was so amazing Jason! We kicked her butt!" Kilala smiled.

"You're not bad with a keyblade Kilala you will make a great Keyblade Master one day" Jason smiled as they saw Snow White approach.

"SNOW WHITE!" Kilala cried running into her arms, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm glad you're alright!" Snow White said.

"Hey guys? Do you think the Queen was alive all this time?" Kilala asked.

"I don't know maybe her obsession with beauty kept her alive" Rei said.

"Or what we fought was her Heartless" Jason said.

"That can happen?!" Kilala said.

"If the heart is strong enough yes but that was no Heartless maybe the Magic Mirror has an answer we seek, come on!" Jason said as they headed back to the Mirror Chamber.

Later they all stood in the Magic Mirror Chamber as the Spirit face appeared.

"So it seems you have survived the danger, look for the crimson light from the tiara, the light will lead your way" the magic Mirror said.

"A crimson light?" Rei, Kilala and Jason said.

"!" Dopey then began to search himself as he pulled out the ruby.

"Why , that's the Ruby we just dug up today" Doc said.

"Hide it, stupid! It's a gift for Snow White!" Grumpy yelled as Snow White took it and handed it to Kilala.

"Maybe you're looking for this" Snow White said.

"But this is for you, Snow White" Kilala said.

"No, it's for you. You can change kindness into courage and I know you'll be able to find your friend" Snow White smiled.

The Ruby then glowed and floated in front of them as Kilala and Snow White gasped.

"The Ruby! It's being drawn into the tiara!" Kilala said as the Ruby placed itself on one of the empty tips of the crown as Snow White took Kilala hand and they held the crown between them and red light spun around them as Kilala and Rei were turned to their human forms and they watched as the castle turned back into the kingdom that it once was before the Queen.

"The castle is returning to its original form!" Bashful said.

"Wow! This must be the power of the tiara" Rei said as they saw the Gate appear on a nearby wall.

"Kilala! Rei! Jason! Look! The Gate! We can go back to our original world!" Tippe said pointing to the gate.

"TIPPE SPOKE?!" Rei, Jason and Kilala said.

"Um" Kilala said turning when Snow White touched her shoulder, "thank you Snow White."

_'I'm so glad I met you'_ she thought.

"Thank you everyone!" Kilala said.

"Take care!" Jason said as they head to the light coming out of the gate as Snow White and the seven dwarfs waved goodbye.

A.N. Please Review.


	7. The Princess Ball

**_Chapter Six: The Princess Ball_**

"AHHHHHH! UPH!" the three grunted on their return to Kilala world.

"We really need to work on our landings" Jason groaned with Rei and Kilala laying on him.

"We're back in our own world!" Kilala said as they saw a single red light trail leading into the forest.

_'Eric must be at the end of this path! Wait for us, Eric!'_ Kilala thought.

"The Tiara's light is pointing into the forest!" Rei said.

"Let's go!" Kilala yelled as they ran into the forest following the red light trail.

"This that forbidden forest!" Jason said running as he heard rustling as they saw all the forest animals all running in the same direction.

"The forest animal!" Rei said.

"They're leading the way!" Kilala said as the animal stopped by bushes "look!" Kilala said as they saw Erica unconscious leaning against a tree, "ERICA!"

"Is she alright?" Jason said kneeling down.

"Erica! Erica!" Kilala said shaking her, "she breathing, she's going to be all right!"

_'Erica's all right!'_ Kilala thought as she hugged Erica.

"Rei! REI!" Valdou yelled as he ran to them.

"Val-GAH!" Rei yelled as the man tackled him.

"I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU! YOU DISAPPEARED IN FRONT OF THE GATE, AND-"

"Settle down Valdou, it's a long story" Rei said as they explained what happened.

"The Dwarf Woodlands was it? Sounds like a fairytale" Valdou said.

"What happened to those men?" Jason asked.

"The two men who took Erica are nowhere to be found" Valdou said.

_'Why would they just leave her here? Could it mean that Erica's not the Princess were looking for?'_ Rei thought before sighing in disappointment, "Looks like we're back to square one, she needs medical attention let's take her home."

"Yes" Valdou said picking Erica up as Kilala looked to the forest and smiled.

_'Thank you my friends! Bye bye!'_ she waved to the animals looking to them as Jason noticed this.

_'Kind...like Princess Snow White...and able to use the tiara power...is Kilala the princess we seek?'_ Jason thought.

The Next Day!

_'Everyone was thrilled to have Erica back but Erica doesn't seem to remember anything so we have no clue who kidnapped her not that that it matters! As long as everyone is happy and safe!'_ Kilala thought as she speeded down the road on her mopez.

"Kilala, you're late!" Erica said.

"SORRY! Good morning Erica!" Kilala said as Erica climbed on and they road down the road, "Sorry! I had to feed the freeloaders!"

"Rei, Jason and Valdou?" Erica said.

"Yup! Rei's a horrible morning person! All he can think about it food!"

"Oh really? You sure sound happy about it, Kilala. Oh, I get it, you and Rei are-"

"WHAT?! AS IF!" Kilala blushed.

"Kilala watch the road!"

Later at School Kilala and Erica sat with other girls talking about the party.

"Since Erica's back, we'll have the party tonight!"

"I can't wait!"

"I begged my dad for a new dress!"

"I'm wearing my mom's!"

"But of course the real star of tonight is Erica! Right Kilala?"

"Of course!" Kilala said.

"You'll get to dance wearing the school tiara!" a girl said as Erica flinched.

"Tiara..." Erica said.

"Huh?" Kilala said seeing Erica eyes looking emotionless.

* * *

"YAH!" Jason yelled destroying another Heartless as he watched the heart float to the sky.

_'It feels like more and more are appearing each day...'_ Jason thought as he looked to the hill to see Kilala ridding it to the gate.

"Kilala?" Jason said following.

* * *

Kilala approached the gate to Snow White world as she tried to open the gate.

"Yup it won't open anymore" she sighed as he pressed her face to the door_, 'it feels like it was all a dream. I was able to rescues Erica with everyone help. Thank you so much.'_

"Maybe" Kilala said summoning April Keyblade and pointed it at the door as it did respond, "figures" she said making it disappear.

_'Rei...he's so mysterious...strong, brave, kind whenever I felt I couldn't take any more he was there by my side if Rei wasn't there...I...and Jason he's like a big brother take me under his wing to show my how to defend myself...'_ she smiled.

"What are you still hanging around here for?" Rei asked as Kilala gasped and saw him leaning on a tree and Jason smirking.

"REI! JASON!"

"I saw your bike" he said.

"What a view" Jason said as they all looked to the sea.

"This is a great place, so much green, it's nothing like our world" Rei said.

"Really? Yeah, Avalon is full of nature, everyone here loves flowers and stuff..." Kilala said with a blush.

_'What should I do? I can't stop this feeling. I want to tell him I have to tell him!'_ Kilala thought.

"Rei! I...I..."

"Kilala this is goodbye" Rei said.

"What?"

"My ship leave tonight."

_'Of course...Rei has to go to the next world to look for his princess.'_

"I...see."

_'I can't ask him to stay. I can't.'_

"Take care!" she smiled.

"You too."

"Well this is awkward" Jason muttered.

Later that night at Kilala school music played as all the students wore dresses and suits and danced in the large ball room.

"Now that Erica has returned home safely we will be hold the annual Princess Contest after-party! Have a splendid night with the Princess!" a man on a microphone said as Erica stepped out from red curtains escorted by Kenta and looked like a real princess.

"Erica! You look beautiful! Kenta, you lucky dog! Stand up like a proper gentlemen!" Kilala said she said smacking the back of his head.

"OW!"

"Ha ha ha" the room laughed as Jason stood in a nearby corner watching.

'Thank goodness! I thought Erica was acting a little strange but I guess it was my imagination' Kilala thought as she took the spot on the wall next to Jason as Tippe climbed on her shoulder.

"Tippe! Are you hiding again? Let's go check out the party" Kilala said looking to all the couple dancing, "Beautiful...everyone's having a great time..."

"Why are you in your school uniform instead of out there dancing?" Jason asked.

"I don't have a dress...or a partner" Kilala said dropping her head down.

"Why are you so unpopular?" they heard Rei said.

"WHAT?!" Kilala growled to see it was Rei.

"May I have this dance, miss?" Rei asked.

"Rei?! What are you doing here?!" Kilala said.

"Well, I still have some time before departure" Rei said as Jason said Valdou standing away from them with an annoyed expression.

_'Or he made Valdou bring him here'_ Jason thought.

"Thanks, but I can't! I don't have a dress and I don't know how to dance" Kilala said with a blush.

"Hey, look at what I'm wearing but if you're still worried...then let's step outside" he said taking her hand and leading her outside.

"Rei? Have you danced before?" Kilala asked.

"Nope."

"He! You're really the type to try crazy new things, just like back then" Kilala said remembering the crazy stunts he pulled in the Dwarf Woodlands.

"Hey now, look who's talking!" he said as the two laughed as Erica peeked out the door.

"Kilala!" Erica smiled seeing her friend dance as Jason and Valdou stood by the doors.

_'Rei...you're a great dancer...he tricked me! It feels like I'm dancing with a real prince'_ she thought.

"Ooh!" girls said as they watched the two dance.

"Wow Kilala!"

"Who's that boy? He's handsome!"

_'The girls are talking about Rei. Are they jelous? I'm not wearing a dress and I'm not a princess like Erica...' _she thought.

"Kilala you look lovely!" Erica smiled as one of the figures from before approached behind her.

"Don't forget your mission, princess. You know what to with the tiara" he said.

_'Dancing elegant with light steps I feel something magical with every step we take. Right now, I'm a princess time...please stop...I love you, Rei. Rei, please stay with me'_ Kilala thought resting her head on his chest.

"Kilala? What's wrong?" Rei asked seeing the tears streaming down her face.

Over by Valdou the tiara rested on a beam behind him as Erica approached and reached out to it.

"Rei..." Kilala said.

"Is everyone having a good time at the party? We're about to start the closing ceremony!" a man inside said as Kilala pulled her hands away from Eric.

_'It was so much fun being with Rei, I guess it's time to wake up from my dream.'_

"Thank you and goodbye" she smiled before running past him and stood in the woods outside the school.

_'I couldn't tell him how I fell'_ she thought.

"Pi?" Tippe said as Kilala picked the mouse up and hugged it to her face while she cried.

"Tippe..."

"Kilala?" Jason said as she turned to him.

"Jason..." she began as he pulled her to his chest.

"Shhhh it's okay to cry everyone needs to every now and then" he said.

"There she is! Kilala!" a girl yelled approaching, "hey! What are you doing?"

"Sorry" Kilala smiled.

"Do you know where Erica went?" another girl asked.

"What?" Jason said.

"She suddenly left in the middle of the party and missed the closing ceremony it's her duty to be there! I called her name when I saw her, but she wasn't herself she had this cold look in her eyes and she just kept walking. She was holding the most beautiful tiara I've ever seen."

"Oh crap!" Jason yelled.

"Sorry!" Kilala said as they ran.

"Huh? Kilala? Where are you going?!"

"No, it can't be! Erica took the tiara?" Kilala said as they ran.

"It makes no sense! But I have a feeling those that kidnapped her did something to her!" Jason said as they stopped at a man watering his plants.

"Excuse me? Did a girl walk by here not too long ago in a dress and carrying a tiara?" Kilala asked.

"Yes she went down to the harbor" the man said pointing down the road.

"What?! She went to the harbor?" Kilala said as she and Jason ran down the road and reached the harbor as they looked around.

"Erica!" Jason yelled.

"Where is she?" Kilala said.

In a boat shack Erica stood holding out the tiara.

"No doubt this is the one good job and here's your reward" he said as he hand turned to the black claws and swung as Jason blocked it and Erica shoved the other trench coat man.

"Erica! Run!" she yelled as Erica stood like a zombie, "hurry! ERICA!"

"Huh?..I'm..." Erica said looking around in confusion.

"HA!" Jason yelled kicking the man away from him.

"No! The hypnosis wore off!" one of the figures yelled.

"Hypnosis? They made Erica steal the Tiara!" Kilala said standing with Erica as Jason stood in front of the two with keyblades in both hands.

"Let them go! We have the tiara let's leave before the storm comes!" one of them yelled as they ran.

"HEY!" Kilala yelled.

"Get back here!" Jason yelled.

"Erica! You and Tippe stay right here" Kilala said handing Tippe to Erica.

"What?"

_'I won't let them run away with Rei's tiara! It's too important to him!'_

"Give back the tiara!" Kilala yelled as she and Jason ran out the door.

"Kilala!" Erica yelled.

A.N. Please Review.


	8. Swimming with the Little Mermaid

**_Chapter Seven: Swimming with the Little Mermaid_**

In a bar at the harbor Rei sat alone at a table as Valdou approached.

"Rei! Our ship can't sail in this sort of weather" he said as Rei didn't respond "Rei?" he said again seeing the boy was lost in thought "WAKE UP!" he yelled.

"WHOA!" Rei jumped.

"Something on your mind?" Valdou asked with an annoyed expression.

"It's nothing..." Rei said.

"In any case I hope you're feeling more with it when we arrive in the next world our mission is-"

"I know what our mission is" Rei said.

"Since the ship isn't leaving tonight, why don't we find a place to stay?" Valdou said as Rei looked out the window to see Erica walking in the rain.

"That girl!" Rei said recognizing her and got up from the table.

"Rei!" Valdou said as Rei ran outside.

"Wait! Your're-"

"OH! PLEASE HELP ME! KILALA!"

Later Rei was arguing with a captain by his ship.

"WHAT?! Are you joking boy?"

"I'm not joking! I need you to set sail right now!"

"You're crazy! Can't you see the storm we're in! We'll all die! I'm not going out there!"

"Darn it!" Rei growled looking out to sea where boat was already sailing away.

* * *

"We did it our master will be pleased with our success" one of the trench coat men said looking at the tiara on a crate while Kilala and Jason hid under a blanket behind it.

_'I'm getting it back no matter what! That tiara is important to Rei!'_ Kilala thought as the men began to leave the room.

'Now!' she thought reaching for it as a waved hit the boat and made Kilala trip.

"UGH!" she grunted as she and Jason saw the men looking at them..

"Good wok guys I guess we meet again..." Kilala said holding the tiara.

"It's you again!"

"RUN!" Jason yelled taking her hand as they ran out onto the deck where it rained hard as they ran to the front to see they were trapped.

"No more playing around!" the man growled.

"This tiara's going to save Rei's world! I have to give it back to him no matter what it takes!" Kilala yelled.

The man then launched a ball of darkness at them A Jason blocked it with his keyblade but the force knocked him and Kilala off the boat and into the water below.

_'Oh no! The current is too strong! I can't swim! How could I be so stupid? I got the tiara back but I won't be able to take it to Rei. I'm sorry Rei'_ Kilala thought before passing out and Jason grabbed her and swam them to the surface as he saw a baot approach with Rei on it.

"Over here!" Jason yelled as the boat approached and they climbed on.

"Kilala!" Rei yelled.

"Rei?" she said before coughing.

"Are you okay?! Why did you-"

Here" Kilala said holding the tiara, "I know it...is important to you."

"Dummy I have something that's much more important I don't want to let you go" he said hugging her.

"Uh guys?" Jason said.

'Oh Rei. I'm so happy I'm a lucky girl' Kilala thought.

"GUYS!" Jason yelled pointing to the massive wave coming at them.

"Hold on tight! A big one's coming!" Rei yelled.

The wave then slammed down on them as the three were taken underwater.

_'I'm not letting go! Never again! Not this hand!'_ Kilala thought as the force of the current made her and Rei lose their grip, _'no! Rei!'_

_'I need to do something!'_ Jason thought as his keyblade appeared in his hand and a light shot out from it and stop making a new door, _'a gateway!'_ he thought summoning his other and pointed it at the Tiara as the light grew and engulfed Jason, Kilala and Rei.

* * *

"No...Rei..." Kilala said as she and Jason were lying on a rock.

"They're still alive" a voice said.

"Uh? Who...are you?" Jason groaned as his vision only showed a womanly figure approach before he passed out again.

When they began to awake again they could hear the beat of music playing.

_'I hear such lively music what could it be?'_ Kilala thought as they looked around.

"Where in a...wait were underwater! How are we breathing underwater?! And why can't I feel my legs..." Jason said as his eyes widen to see his tank tog was gone leaving him shirtless but wore the keyblade armor on his left arm and saw his two legs were replaced with a single Orca mermaid tail.

Jason say they were in a cave and pulled back the curtain to see a band of sea life playing music and mermaids and mermen all around enjoying the music.

"Kilala were Merpeople" Jason said seeing she now had a pink mermaid tail and a pink seashell bra on.

"Hello!" Ariel said swimming down upside in front of them as Kilala and Jason just stared.

"AHH!" Kilala screamed trying to move back but hit a rock trying to use her new mermaid fins.

"Oops" Ariel said.

"Uh who are you?" Jason asked.

"I'm Ariel" the red haired mermaid smiled.

"Uh…" Jason said.

"You both should feel better soon, since I gave you Sea Anemone Powder! Um..."

"Jason?"

"...Kilala, that's me."

"You're not from around here, are you?" Ariel asked.

"Uh what makes you say that?" Jason asked.

"Oh! You must be from the southern sea! I've seen lots of rare fish come from that way!" Ariel said holding up their old clothes.

"...Did you dress us?..." Jason said with a blush, _'well I guess with my lower half gone there's not much to look at but...how the hell do I got to the bathroom!'_

"Welcome to Atlantica!" Ariel smiled.

"Uh...um!" Kilala said as she took their hands.

"Is it your first time here? Let me show you around!" Ariel said.

"WAIT! Where's Rei?!" Kilala asked.

"Rei?" Ariel said.

"Wasn't there another boy with me?" Kilala asked.

"You were the only one I found" Ariel said.

"I see..." Kilala said.

"But don't worry! Let's find him together! Just leave it to me!" Ariel said.

"Wait!" Kilala said as Jason and her crashed.

"Hee hee not too good of a swimmer are you?" Ariel asked.

"Uh no! That's not it at all! Uh in the Southern Sea the currents take us where we want! No one there knows how to use their...tails" Jason said.

"You know...I remember someone coming here with the same problem...he had a sword shaped like a key...and he had two other friend with him...oh I wish I could remember their names" Ariel said.

_'This Princess also knows that boy Snow White mentioned? How come no one can remember him?'_ Jason thought.

"Ariel!" Sebastian yelled as he and Flounder swam to them.

"Flounder! Sebastian!" Ariel said.

"You ditched rehearsal again! King Triton is very, angry!" Sebastian yelled.

"What a crabby...crab" Jason said.

"I'm not letting you get away this time! You need to practice for your debut concert! I'd appreciate it if you'd consider who I feel-"

"Oh! Sebastian can teach you both how we swim around here!" Ariel said.

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!"

"Sheesh all right I'll go practice but first help them learn to swim" Ariel said.

"My, you're being awfully obedient today...fine...okay, it's time you learn how to swim, just flap those tail fins and follow Flounder around till you get the hand of it...hm I seem to remember doing this before" Sebastian said.

"Okay" Jason said as he and Kilala began to kick their fins to follow Flounder around.

"This is fun!" Kilala said doing a twirl.

"Excellent, not let's move onto defending yourselves" Sebastian said.

"From what?" Jason asked.

"Them!" Ariel said as they saw several Heartless like fish coming towards them.

(A.N. Play **_Kingdom Hearts OST: An Adventure in Atlantica (Extended)_** for this battle!)

"I got them" Jason said summoning his keyblades as Flounder and Sebastian hid in a nearby clam as Kilala summoned her keyblade.

"Might as well get some practice in" Kilala said.

"Ha! Rah! Ya! Hu!" Jason yelled attacking one and destroying it.

"Ruh! Ha! Yah! Hiya!" Kilala said attacking one and sent him spinning back.

"Firaga!"Jason yelled blowing up two.

"Thunder!" Kilala said.

"NO!" Jason yelled as they both got electrocuted with the Heartless as the Heartless blew up and turned to hearts "...never use electric type spells in water" Jason groaned.

"Sorry" Kilala said.

"Is it safe?" Sebastian asked.

"Yep" Jason said.

"This reminds me of something..." Ariel said thinking.

"Who cares! Now let's get back to the palace for your lesson" Sebastian said.

Ariel then whistled as a dolphin swam in and Jason and Kilala grabbed onto it as they began to swim off fast.

"Later!" Ariel said.

"Ariel, wit! ARIEL!" Sebastian yelled.

They then began to search all around the kingdom and asked local fish about Rei but each time they would get put to a dead end.

A.N. Please Review.


	9. Rei Predicament

**_Chapter Eight: Rei Predicament_**

"Okay it's obvious he's nowhere around here" Jason said.

"Hmmm if he's not underwater that means..." Ariel said as they looked up to the surface.

"ABSOLUTELY NO-" Sebastian yelled as Ariel covered his mouth.

"If he's somewhere above sea, Scuttle would know!" Ariel said.

"Scuttle? Who Scuttle?" Jason asked.

"Yeah! He's a walking dictionary!" Flounder said.

Above the surface they looked up to all the seagulls flying above.

"Scuttle!" Ariel yelled.

"Hm? Well looky here! Hello folks!" Scuttle said seeing Ariel wave as he landed on a rock "Hey we have two new kids on the block."

"Hi! I'm Kilala."

"Jason and I'm not a kid!"

"We're looking for a friend" Kilala said.

"He's about the same age as her dirty blonde hair, green eyes good looking, seen him?" Jason asked.

"Hmm about the same age as you, huh? I got it! I've seen him somewhere!"

"Really?!" Ariel and Kilala said.

"Was it East? Or West? It may have been West, but it could have been East or was it North? Or South?"

"This bird useless" Jason said dropping his head with Kilala.

"Scuttle you flew here with the sun behind you" Ariel said.

"Maybe" Scuttle said.

"Then it's west for sure!" Ariel said.

_'Wait for me, Rei! I promise I'll find you! I promise!'_ Kilala thought as they headed East.

Later that day the sun began to set as they stopped by some rocks for a break.

"Did you find him over there?" Ariel asked.

"No..." Kilala said.

"eeen" the dolphin panted.

"Go take a break little guy" Jason said seeing Kilala sadden face.

_'Rei where are you?'_ she thought.

"Sorry I give up" Scuttle panted.

"How do you expect to find one fish in this mighty ocean?!" Sebastian said.

"Well we can't give up!" Jason said.

"Let's go home I'm afraid he's already-"

"WAIT!" Kilala yelled.

"Kilala..." Ariel said.

"Please! Let me search a little more! I don't want to give up!" she cried.

"Okay let's take a break" Ariel said as they sat on the rocks.

"Good idea" Jason said.

"Your friend must be very special" Ariel said.

"Yes...I really love him, but when we had to say goodbye, I acted like it was nothing and told him goodbye first, he still came to rescue me in the storm, he tried to save me. That's why I promised myself I'd never let him go again but a huge wave came and..."

"Kilala? What do you mean by 'love'?" Ariel asked.

"Well...you feel warm and happy just thinking about that person but sometimes it almost feels painful, like your chest hurts I guess being in love makes your heart do a lot of things" Kilala said.

"Sounds tiring" Ariel said.

"Heh true but I want to cherish these feelings" Kilala said.

"I wonder if I'd understand a little better if I were in love" Ariel said.

"Of course!" Kilala smiled.

"You hear it all the time, someday you will meet your prince charming and then you'll be together no matter what" Ariel said as she began to sing.

_"Ahhhha ahhhha"_

_ 'What a beautiful voice and a clear melody. I feel so warm'_ Kilala thought

"Hmm" Jason smiled as the singing stopped.

"Look!" Ariel said pointing to a beam of light shooting to the sky from some rocks, "there's a beam of light shining to the sky!"

"Let's go!" Jason yelled as they swam towards the rock.

'Yeah, when you're lost or in trouble light will lead the way' Kilala thought as they swam around the rocks to see Merman Rei with a shark fin laying on a rock and the tiara sitting on the rock away from him.

"REI!" Kilala cried hugging him.

_'Now that I've found you, I'm not letting you go! Rei I've finally found you!'_ Kilala thought.

"The tiara lead us here" Jason said picking it up.

"Sebastian?" Ariel said.

"Yes?" Sebastian said.

"Isn't love wonderful?"

"Wait a minute! His heart! I can't get a heartbeat!" Scuttle yelled.

"WHAT!?" they yelled as they saw Scuttle has one of fins at the end of Rei caudal fins on his face.

"THAT'S HIS CAUDAL FIN!" Ariel growled removing the bird.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Kilala yelled.

"Rei! Wake up!" Jason said.

"Ugh..."

"Rei?!" Kilala said as Rei panted as she felt his head, "he's got a fever!"

"Fever?" Flounder said.

"It means he's sick!" Jason said.

"We have to cool him down!" Kilala said.

_'I'm so sorry Rei. It's all my fault' _Kilala thought as she put a wet cloth on Rei head.

"Sebastian, is there anything we can do?" Ariel asked.

"Well...be right back!" Sebastian said jumping into the water.

Sebastain then came back minute later with a large clam.

"And a clam going to help us how?" Jason said ass Sebastian opened it up and reveled it to be a book.

"Let's see" Sebastian said flipping through the pages, "here it is! White Crown Seaweed" he said as they looked at the picture, "it's a white seaweed that cures all illnesses."

"So all we have to do is get one and-" Kilala said.

"But this plant only grew around here ages ago! Now it's rare and tough to get a hold of. It'll be nearly impossible to find!"

"Ahh" Rei panted as Kilala touched his face.

"I'll find it, no matter what it takes" she smiled.

"Scuttle you watch him, we'll be back soon!" Jason said as they all dived back into the water below as Sebastian sighed.

"I know helping others is a good thing but what if we see humans during this treasure hunt?" Sebastian asked.

"Humans?!" Flounder said as Jason and Kilala took glances at each other.

"Err are humans scary? They're not all bad people at least that's what I think" Kilala said.

"She's right! You shouldn't think poorly of humans" Ariel said.

"ARIEL! How many times do I have to tell you?! Humans are evil creatures! They eat us, for crying out loud!" Sebastian yelled.

"And you Kilala if you ever said anything to defend humans in front of King-"

"Are you talking about me Sebastian?" King Triton said as the crab turned around to see the king.

"K-K-K-KING TRITON!"

Have you found Ariel yet?" King Triton asked as Jason, Ariel, Kilala and Flounder hid behind a nearby rock.

"Huh? No sir. I'm still searching" Sebastian said.

"Make sure you bring her back! Or you'll never hear the end of it!"

"Y-yes your majesty!" Sebastian said as Trition road off on his chariot.

"Ariel...now look what you've done! I swear you'll be the end of me! He's going to kill me if I don't take you back!" Sebastian said in despair.

"NO! My father's always telling me, don't do this! Don't do that! All I do is make him mad!"

"That's because you always disobey him" Sebastian said with annoyance.

"My father hates me" Ariel said.

"Ariel I don't think that's true at all there's no parent who hates their children" Kilala said.

"Well...you say that because your parents are kind, right? Unlike my dad" Ariel said.

"My father left me to help my mother recover from an illness and he's been away for a long time so I don't know how to say this but I love my mother and father and I can wait alone because I believe they love me, too" Kilala said.

"My parents are dead but I know they love me and I love them" Jason said.

"Ariel you love your father, right?" Kilala asked as Ariel blushed.

"Well maybe a little...okay I'll go to the palace for a little bit. Kilala you take care of Rei until I get back okay?" Ariel said.

Back by the rocks Jason sat next to Rei as Kilala cleaned his rag.

"Hold on a little longer" Kilala said.

"Ki...?"

"Rei?" Kilala said as Jason looked over.

"Kilala...?" Rei smiled.

_'You love'_ Jason thought with a smile as he heard Rei beging to pant as Kilala felt his head.

"His fever...it's getting worse! I'll go look for there-" she said as Rei grabbed her arm.

"You're trying...too hard...again...I'm okay..." Rei said.

_'Rei even though you're in pain you're still worried about me. You're so stupid sometimes!'_ Kilala thought before whipping her tears away before diving into the water.

"Kilala!" Jason yelled diving after her.

A.N. Please Review.


	10. Ursula Plot

**_Chapter Nine: Ursula Plot _**

"This looks promising" Jason said as they swam towards the large Sunken Ship.

"AH!" Kilala gasped looking at the fish bones covering the ground "Jason do Heartless eat fish?"

"As far as I know, no" Jason said.

"This place spooks looking" Kilala said as Flounder bumped into her, "AHH! Flounder! You scared me!"

"Heh heh I followed ya" Flounder said.

"Flounder why you do that? It's dangerous" Jason said.

"I couldn't let you go on your own" Flounder said.

"Thank you! It's great to have more company!" Kilala said.

"Guys be careful, this place is called the Shark's Graveyard because if the..." Flounder said as a shadow loomed over them as they saw a shark come at them, "SHARK! SWIM!"

"WHA!" Jason yelled as they swam with the shark hot on their tails.

"GAH!" Kilala yelled as she got caught tin seaweed.

"Kilala!" Jason yelled as Ariel swam in and pulled Kilala out.

"Ariel! Sebastian!" Kilala said.

"Flounder! Sebastian take shelter in that cave!" Jason said summoning his keyblades.

(A.N. Play **_Kingdom Hearts OST: An Adventure in Atlantica (Extended)_** for this battle!)

The shark then took bites as them Jason blocked it's jaws.

"Ha! Rah! Hu! Ya!" Jason yelled striking the shark.

"Ya! Ha! Rah! Yah!" Kilala yelled make a few swing of her keyblade.

"Fin!" Ariel said using a spinning attack on the shark.

The shark then smacked with his tail sending them flying back.

"Gah!"

"Yah! Rah! Ha! Hu!" Jason said making more strikes.

"Come on everyone! This way!" Ariel said as they swam dodging the shark jaws.

"Wh-what should we do Ariel?" Flounder asked.

"We need to get rid of that shark!" Ariel said as Kilala spotted a net by the sunken ship and whispered to the others.

"Okay!" Ariel said.

"Got it!" Jason said.

"Flounder! Sebastian! You know what to do!" Kilala said.

"You got it!" Sebastian said as they swam down below to the ship.

"Hey, Mr. Shark! This way!" Ariel said.

"No, this way!" Kilala said.

"Kiss my Dorsal fin!" Jason said as they went in three direction while below Sebastian cut the net.

"You ready?" he asked as Flounder nodded, "guys! We're ready!"

The three then flew down and grabbed a part of the net.

"Ready, set go!" Kilala yelled as they all pulled and the shark swam right into the net and crashed a wall.

"YES!" Ariel said as she and Kilala high fived.

"Okay he looks down for now" Jason said.

"Thank you, Ariel! But what about practice?" Kilala asked.

"I escaped! Besides a friend is more important than practice!" Ariel winked.

"Ariel..." Kilala smiled.

"Huh?" Ariel said as they looked in the hole the shark made when he hit the wall and their eyes widen, "LOOK!"

"White Crown Seaweed!" Kilala said seeing all the seaweed.

"And there's a lot!" Ariel said.

_'They're so glittery and shiny! I'm going to bring back as much as I can because I want to see Rei smile again' _Kilala thought take a hand full.

"I think I will hold onto this one just in case" Jason said picking one for himself unaware that they were being watched in Ursula crystal ball.

"Bawha ha those fools hope to heal the boy? Isn't that sweet? Oh that man is handsome but I got my sight on an even higher prize! Flotsam! Jetsam!"

"Yes Usual?" the eels said watching Jason and the others.

"Get ready babies we got revenge to plan!" she laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that night they all swam to the surface with the moon shining above.

"I have to go back to practice! See ya later!" Ariel said.

"Later!" Jason waved as Ariel dived into the water.

"Rei! I found your medicine!" Kilala yelled as they swam to the rock as they saw he was gone, "Rei? Where are you?"

"Hey Kilala! You're back!" Scuttle said coming out from behind the rock.

"Scuttle! Thank goodness you're here!" Look! We found the White Crown Seaweed! Where's Rei?" Kilala asked.

"Uh there's sort of a problem with that...promise you won't be mad?" Scuttle said.

"Scuttle" Jason growled summoning one of his keyblades.

"Um well...Ursula the Sea Witch took him! I tried to stop here but..."

"What?!" Kilala said.

"Who Ursula?" Jason asked.

"She a nasty old witch that got kicked out of the kingdom a long time! I remember she tried to take over Atlatica but Ariel and...three others stopped her...who were they?" Flounder said.

"So she was dead?" Jason said.

"That's what we thought...oh! The Tiara's gone, too! What's Ursula want with Rei?" Flounder asked.

"Who knows but it can't be good" Jason said.

"Flounder! Do you know where Ursula lives?" Kilala asked.

"Kilala, you're not going to-?!"

"Yes! Because I made a promise!" Kilala said.

_'A promise that I would never let him go...'_ Kilala thought.

"We're going to save him!" Jason said.

Back at the palace!

_"Ahhh ahhhh ahhhh"_ Ariel sang as Triton sat away from them.

"Sing louder!" Sebastian said.

_"Ahhhh! Ahhha! Ahhhh!"_ Ariel sang.

"Softer there" Triton said.

"AHH! I've had enough! This is why I hate singing practice! It's no fun at all!" Ariel said.

"Ariel! You have the most beautiful voice in the entire kingdom, it's a waste not to use it! A waste!" Sebastian yelled as Ariel sighed.

"I should've stayed with Kilala and Jason" she sighed.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow, this was father than I thought" Kilala said.

"Agreed" Jason said.

"There it is" Flounder said.  
"That is the creepiest place I've ever seen" Jason said looking from their hiding spot at Ursula lair.

_'Rei's in there!'_ Kilala thought.

"We're not allowed to go near there, are you two really going to go in? We should at least tell Ariel you know!" Flounder said trying to swim away.

"NO!" Kilala said grabbing his tail.

"I don't want to bother Ariel anymore" Kilala smiled, '_She should spend time singing, to make her father happy.'_

"W-well okay" Flounder said.

"Hmm?" Jason said turning as their eyes widen to see Flotsam and Jetsam.

"What are you doing here!" they said.

"EEEK! Flounder! Hurry, let's get out of here!" Kilala said as they swam into Ursula lair.

"Hearltess!" Jason yelled seeing Search Ghosts ahead.

"Don't get caught in their light!" Jason said as they swam around them and into Ursula lair where they saw the Ursula bubble pot in the center of the room.

"Rei!" Jason yelled as bubbles hit them from the large shell at the end of the room as Ursula came out of it.

"Who's there?! Didn't your parents ever teach you it's ride to enter someone's house uninvited, little kids?" Ursula said.

"Ursula!" Kilala said.

"Oh ho? It looks like I'm becoming famous" Ursula said.

_'She looks so powerful and evil!'_ Kilala thought.

"Enough games you old Sea Hag!" Jason yelled.

"Give back Rei!" Kilala yelled.

"Rei? Oh! This boy?" she said pulling him out from the shell.

"Rei!" Kilala yelled swimming to them.

"Get back!" Ursula yelled smacking her back with one of her tentacles.

"AHHH!"

"Kilala!" Jason said catching her as he glared at the sea witch.

"I admire your courage for barging in here. This boy must be really special to you but you don't know your place do you? Listen closely, this boy is a prince! Someone like him shouldn't even speak with someone like you" Ursula smirked.

"A prince? Jason said.

"Don't believe me? Well my crystal ball show me everything" she smirked.

_'Rei is a prince? A real prince? Is that why you were searching for the Princess of Light? The owner of the tiara? Now someone like me but a special person to save your world'_ Kilala thought.

"Someday this boy will become the King of a mighty kingdom and his queen must be beautiful, intelligent, magical. Yes, someone like me" she said looking at herself in a mirror as it cracked a little.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth" Jason said.

"But look at you! All you do is cause him trouble and pain! The last thing he needs is someone like you!"

"Kilala..." Flounder said.

"Don't listen to her! She wrong!" Jason said.

"If you understand then get lost! I'm busy! So many preparations to make I have to get ready for my wedding with Rei!"

"NO! I'd give my life to stop you!" Kilala yelled grabbing one of Ursula tentacles as Ursula slapped her away, "AHHHH!" she cried out hitting the ground.

"And just what is your pathetic little life worth?! You're worth nothing!"

"No! I have friends who can never be replaced! I have many priceless friends!"

"HAH HA HA HA HAH!" Ursula laughed.

"What good is that?! Let's see if your friends can save you now!"

(A.N. Vim and Vigor should be played now!)

"I'm one of her friends!" Jason yelled summoning both his keyblades and spun them in his hands then held them by his sides "and I am about to kick a Sea Hag around!"

Ursula then tossed a bottle into her bot on the floor as it glowed red as Flotsam and Jetsam came out from behind Ursula.

"Can't escape!" Flotsam and Jetsam said as Jason noticed something.

"Kilala! Use fire on the both!" Jason yelled attack one of the eels.

"Rah! Ha! Ya! Hah!" Jason yelled attacking one.

"Ugh! Ah! Guh! Ah!" Flotsam grunted.

"Fire!" Kilala yelled using fire on the bot as it glowed.

"Again!" Jason yelled.

"Take this!" Flotsam said hitting him with his tail.

"Ugh! Jason grutned as he attacked the eel again, "Yah! Ha! Rah! Hah!" Jason yelled.

"Ugh! Guh! Ah! Ack!" Flotsam grunted before floating unconscious.

"Fire!" Kilala yelled using the spell again as the pot glowed again.

"Yah! Rah! Hah! Firaga!" Jason yelled taking out Jetsam.

"Guh! Ah! Ugh! Un!" the eel grunted before floating upside down.

"Blizaga!" Jason yelled firing the spell into the pot.

"Fire!" Kilala yelled as it glowed.

"AHHHH!" Ursula yelled as a bright light engulfed the room as Ursula floated unconscious.

"Come on!" Jason said as they swam at Ursula.

"Rah! Ha! Ya! Hah!" Jason yelled striking the witch with his keyblades.

"Ugh! Eh! Oh!" Ursula grunted.

"Ha! Yah! Rah! Yah!" Kilala yelled making strikes.

"Ah! Ah! Oh!" Ursula grunted.

"Yah! Ha! Rah! Ya!" Jason said making more attacks.

"Eh! Eh! Oh!" she grunted before snapping out of it, "Get up and fight!" she yelled using a potion to heal Flotsam and Jetsam before she used a spin attack and came at them, "AHAH HA HA HA!"

"Look out!" Jason yelled as he got smacked into a wall, "GAH!"

"Fire!" Kilala yelled hitting the pot with the spell.

"Faith!" Jason yelled using the spell to take out the two eels.

"Blizzard! Fire!" Kilala yelled making the pot react again.

"AHHHHH!" Ursula yelled as Jason and Kilala attacked her.

"Yah! Ha! Rah! Hah!" Jason yelled making the attack.

"Eh! Uh! Ah! Oh!" Urulsa grunted.

"Rah! Ha! Yah! Hiya!" Kilala yelled making the final strike.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_"Ahhhh ahhh ahhh"_ Ariel sang still at practice.

"Not enough feeling start from the top!" Sebastian said.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ariel yelled.

"Put some soul into it, will you? Or else-" he said as they saw Flounder swimming to them.

"Flounder!" Ariel said.

"A...Ariel" Flounder said collapsing on the ground.

"What happened?!" Ariel asked.

"Kilala and Jason went to Ursula's Cave and..."

"We have to help them!" Ariel said grabbing Flounder and took off.

"ARIEL!" Sebastian yelled.

A.N. Please Review.


	11. Ariel Song of Courage

**_Chapter Ten: Ariel Song of Courage_**

"Hah hah" Jason panted as he looked to Kilala just as tired.

"Ha ha ha! Now that I have the tiara and the prince I Ursula, am now ruler of Atlantica in both name and reality!" she laughed putting the tiara on.

"What a hag" Jason said struggling to get his arms free from Flotsam and Jetsam.

"Now we celebrate! Celebrate the birth of a new Queen! I'll even let you participate in the celebration too bad the prince won't recognize you when he wakes up!" Ursula said.

_'I need to do something' _Jason thought looking around for something to help.

* * *

Swimming to Ursula lair Flounder coughed before collapsing

"Flounder! Are you okay?" Ariel asked picking him up.

"Ariel Flounder needs to rest we're too tired" Sebastian said.

"No! But if we stop now...Kilala and Jason!" Ariel said.

"Kilala...Jason...Ariel...I'm sorry" Flounder said as Ariel hugged him.

_'What should I do?!'_ she thought as an idea hit her.

"Ariel?" Sebastian said.

_'The only thing I can do now is give you both encouragement. Please let me sing with all my hears, let this song reach Kilala and Jason' _she thought.

_"My live you are my love. My love I want to stay with you forever."_

"Wonderful! That's what I call singing!" Sebastian said.

_"I want to look into your eyes. I want to love you all the time. Never let go of our dreams and hopes."_

* * *

"Hmm?" Triton said hearing her song from the palace, "that voice."

* * *

_"__My love I want to stay with you forever."_

"Who's singing this hideous song?!" Ursula yelled.

_'Ariel? I can hear your voice! That's right even if I can't win I still have to try! Because I love Rei!_' Kilala thought as she got up off the ground.

"I'm not going to let you do this Ursula!" Kilala yelled.

_'Ariel song...gave her courage...'_ Jason thought.

"Ursula! You're not going to get your way!" Kilala yelled.

"Hmph! Shut your little mouth!" Ursula yelled as Kilala dodged her swing then she snatched the tiara off Ursula head "AH! CURSE YOU!"

"No!" Kilala said as Ursula tentacle wrapped around her body.

"I'll break you in half!"

_'I can't give up! I have to save Rei! Tiara please'_ Kilala thought hugging it to her chest.

"YA!" Jason yelled smashing Flotsam and Jetsam head together as he summoned his keyblade and pointed it at Kilala as it hit the tiara as a bright light engulfed the room.

"Huh?!" Ursula said as the tiara floated then placed it's self on Kilala head.

_'Please give me the power! Please give me the strength!'_ Kilala thought.

"NO! NOOO!" Ursula yelled before being set smashing into a wall and hit the ground out cold next to her eels.

"Oh my! The tiara defeated Ursula!" Kilala said.

"No Kilala you beat her!" Jason said.

"REI!" Kilala said as they swam to the shell on the wall and saw Rei still lying in it.

"Give him the Seaweed" Jason said.

"We have to get him to swallow the White Crown Seaweed but how?" Kilala said.

"Um..." Jason said whispering in her ear as Kilala blushed, "I would do it but I don't roll that way."

"Okay" she nodded put some in her mouth and chewed it as she grabbed Rei face and gave him the kiss of life.

_'Rei please open your eyes!'_ she thought as Rei swallowed and Jason and Kilala watched as he opened his eyes.

"Kilala? Jason?" he said rubbing his head as he saw his missing legs and his now mermaid tail "...what happened to us?" he asked as Kilala backed away.

'_But Rei and I are no longer...are no longer'_ she thought as he pulled her into a hug.

"Can we leave before that hag wakes up and tries to marry Rei again?" Jason said.

"She wanted to what?!" Rei said as they swam out of the cave with Jason and Kilala helping Rei use his new fins as they told them everything that happened.

"So were in Atlantica?" Rei said.

"Yep and the Princess of Heart here is Ariel the one who help save you" Jason said.

"Look!" Kilala said as they saw Ariel and the others.

"Kilala! Jason!" Ariel said hugging the two, "you made it!"

"Ariel! Thank you for saving me!" Kilala said.

"Girls I can't breathe!" Jason said trying to get free as the two broke apart.

"Rei! I'm glad you're feeling better!" Ariel said shaking his hand.

"Thanks. Kilala told me you save me" he said.

"You're welcome" she smiled,.

"Now that everyone's safe and sound let's celebrate!" Ariel said as Sebastian claw touched her shoulder.

"Not so fast, Ariel! This is no time for a party! We have to let everyone hear that beautiful voice of yours! That song you sang was beautiful!"

"HEY! WAIT! SEBASTIAN?!" Ariel said as he took her away, "HELP ME!"

"Sorry Ariel" Jason laughed as they all sat outside the palace as they filled Rei in on the rest of the stuff he missed.

"Really...all that happened while I was out" Rei said.

"I'm not too sure why we came to this world but it's really mysterious place" Kilala said.

"Yeah. The ocean's so beautiful, and everyone seems to be living here peacefully I wish I could stay here but I guess we need to find a way back" Rei said picking up the tiara, "there are things I have to take care of..."

"Rei...is it true that you're a princes?" Kilala asked as his eyes widen, "that's what I thought."

"I don't know if you'll believe me but I can't really remember but Rei is Rei it doesn't matter if I'm a prince or not" Rei said as he saw her head drop, "Kilala?"

"Sorry I should go check on Ariel" Kilala said swimming off.

"Hey! Wait!" Rei said.

_'He's on a journey to find a princess but I'm not the one..'_ Kilala thought.

"Kilala!" Jason said following after her.

* * *

"Please, Sebastian!" Ariel yelled as she hung onto a beam, "I love singing but do I really have to?!"

"You just don't know when to give up! Everyone's waiting!" Sebastian said pulling on her tail.

"Oh! Kilala?" Ariel said seeing her approaching.

"Ariel..."

"What's wrong? Why aren't you with Rei?"

"It's no use, Rei lives in a different world."

"Huh?"

"I don't have anything I'm no good for him, Rei should be with someone more appropriate" she cired.

"Ariel, hurry!" Sebastian said.

"Ariel go sing" Jason said approaching as all the fish and merfolk gathered for the song.

"_I'd do anything for. You give my courage and hope. This is the story of a brave little girl who's not scared of sharks or witches. The story of a girl who never lost her way"_ Ariel sang as she swam over to Kilala.

"There's nothing to worry about! Me, Flounder, Sebastian and Scuttle we're all cheering for you, Kilala!" Ariel said.

"So am I" Jason said.

"So what if you live in different worlds? Is that so important, you know what?" Ariel said taking Kilala hands and swam up to the lights coming down from the sun, "I want to fall in love like you, Kilala! Somewhere out in that big, wide world I'll find my Prince charming!" Ariel said.

_"My destiny. You are my destiny my love. You are my true love. I know I'll see you along this path. Because I love you more than life itself. More than life itself_" she sang pointing as Kilala looked over to see Rei smiling, _"I just want to look into your eyes"_ she sang.

"What a beautiful melody. I'm proud of you Ariel" King Triton said from his throne.

* * *

"You really have to go so soon?" Ariel said.

"Thanks you for everything Ariel" Kilala said.

"No, I'm the one who should be thanking you! Come back to play sometime!" Ariel said.

"Sure I can get used to swimming like this" Jason smiled.

"Ohm and here's one more thing it should help you when you're in trouble" Ariel said handing Kilala a wrapped gift, "that and my treasure."

"Wow!" Kilala said opening it to see a blue gem in it, "Aquamarine!"

"Don't forget! Your future is in your hands!" Ariel said taking Kilala hands as the gem and tiara glowed.

"The gem is reacting to the tiara!" Rei said as the tiara floated in front of the two and placed it's self on one of the empty slots as a new door appeared.

"The door!" Jason said.

_'Thank you, Ariel. Thank you everyone! Ariel, you're going to meet your prince charming real soon! I just know it!_' Kilala thought as she Rei and Jason waved goodbye.

"Ready to go?" Rei asked holding out his hand.

_'I'll never lose my way again...because I'll always be right beside Rei. Let's take a step forward believing in our future on the other side of the door'_ Kilala thought before taking his hand then entering the door light.

A.N. Please Review.


	12. Path of the Princess of Light

**_Chapter Eleven: Path of the Princess of Light_**

"See you, Kilala! Bye Erica!"

"Bye-bye!" Kilala said waving goodbye to her friends after another day of school as they saw a mob of girls by the wall.

"Hm? What's that crowd looking at?" Erica asked as they saw Rei and Jason caught in it.

"KYA!" the girls screamed.

"REI?! JASON?!" Kilala yelled.

"My, they're awfully popular" Erica said.

"Ladies please I'm flattered but...WE NEED PERSONAL SPACE!" Jason yelled.

"Well, they were the center of attention at the dance party after all" Erica said.

"Uh–huh" Kilala said.

"What are you going to do about all these rivals?" Erica asked.

"I wonder but one thing for sure I'm not going to give up!" Kilala smiled trying to get into he mob but got hit in the face and fell to the ground "Owwie! Easier said than done."

"You okay?" Rei asked holding his hand out.

Later that day she drove her mopez with Rei sitting on the back and Jason ridding his glider behind them.

"How does it feel to be so popular?" Kilala asked.

"Hey, they surrounded us and we couldn't move! It was scary!" Rei said.

"Those girls were a lit cutter than me...why were you at my school in the first place? You could just wait at the house!"

"I..." he said as he blushed, "it's because I couldn't wait for you to come home."

_'Rei, you're so sweet!'_ she thought.

"Hold on!" she said.

"Huh? WHAT?!" he said as she sped off.

"That girl going to get him killed" Jason sighed following till they crashed at the house.

"Phew! I'm starving!" Kilala said skipping to the stairs as Jason looked down at Rei.

"You okay?" Jason asked poking Rei.

"I'll make you a hot drink-" Kilala said opening the door then stopped when she saw to cups already on the table with steam coming out of them.

_'It can't be...'_ she thought.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"Mmm smells good" Jason said.

"Kilala?" they heard a man say from behind as Jason and Rei look back to see a man and woman.

"Oh!" Kilala said turning around with tears in her eyes, "DADDY! MOMMY!" she cried running into their arms.

_'I missed you so much! I'm so happy! It's not a dream!'_

"Hmm" Jason smiled.

Later Kilala mother was put in a bed as Rei and Jason stood at the doorway.

"Mommy, are you alright? Your sickness is all better right? You said you'd be cured if you went to Paradiso" Kilala said as Jason noticed Rei flinch.

"Paradiso?" Rei repeated.

"Paradiso is a world where everyone lives a happy life right?" Kilala asked.

"Kilala" her mother said.

"We couldn't get any treatment we barely made it out alive" her father said.

"What?!"

"This is a newspaper from Paradiso" he said setting it down for them to see, "the world is in turmoil. The Government was overthrown!"

"Was it the Heartless?" Jason asked as Rei snatched the paper and looked at it.

"Rei?" Kilala said before he ran out, "Rei! What's wrong?!"

"I've seen that boy somewhere" her father said.

At the bar at the dock Rei showed Valdou the paper.

"This is just terrible! How could there be a rebellion against the Royal Family?!" Rei said.

"Where did you get this?" Valdou asked.

_'How could I have forgotten something so important?! I'm the prince of Paradiso!'_ Rei thought.

"In any case, this means that your life is in danger, we have to hide you" Valdou said.

"Valdou I..."

* * *

"Kilala wait!" Jason yelled as they ran to the docks.

_'Now I remember! He's the Prince of Paradiso! If he returns to his world now his life will be in danger!'_ Kilala thought as they saw Rei heading to a boat.

"REI!" Kilala yelled.

"Kilala...!" he said as she ran into his arms.

"Rei, you can't go back to Paradiso! If you do you'll...you'll be..."

"I'm sorry but I have to."

"Then take me with you!"

"Kilala..."

"I can help! I promise to protect you! So please-" she said as he held out the tiara in front of her.

"I want you to protect this for me."

"The tiara!"

"I'll be back soon, I promise" Rei said kissing her forehead as they heard a bell rining, "Uh-oh! I really have to go, I can't run away from my duties because I'm the Prince of Paradiso."

"Why?"

"You need to stay here and protect your father and mother."

_'Not again...I promise never to let you go...but'_ she thought as Rei walking onto the boat and began to sail away _'I can't stop you...I can't even follow you. Ariel...Snow White...what should I do?' _she thought as she cried as Jason pulled her to his chest and pat her back.

Later that night Kilala returned home to find her mom out of bed and waiting

"Mommy?"

"Where's Rei?" she asked as Kilala looked like she might cry again as he mother pulled her to her chest, "Don't cry" she said as Kilala remembered what Snow White said.

_"Don't cry, it'll be all right if you believe, you dream will come true"_ Snow White said.

_"There's nothing to worry about! We're all cheering for you, Kilala!"_ Ariel said.

_'Snow White...Ariel...I'll always remember the wonderful things that you taught me!'_ Kilala thought.

"Mommy I...I..."

_'I don't know what to do...I want to help Rei!'_ she thought as Jason saw the tiara begin to glow again.

**_'Take a step forward with the Kindness of Snow White and the strength of Ariel go forward'_**a voice said.

"The tiara?" Kilala said.

**_"Kindness and strength...a girl who will change the world with her pure heart..."_**

"You can do it, Kilala you can become a princess" he mother said.

_'What? Ariel...Snow White...can I really become a princess too...?'_ Kilala thought.

"I can actually help Rei?"

"Yes Kilala I'm sure you have the power you're not just our daughter you were born to be a princess a girl who will change the world but it's probably still a little to early to call you a princess you need to search for what you're missing."

"What...I'm missing?"

"Yes and it may send you on a long journey too..." she said.

Later her mother brushed her hair as she got Kilala ready.

"Go look for Professor Schmidt he'll be able to help you."

"But I don't want to leave you and daddy."

"Kilala...mommy and daddy want you to walk your own path because your happiness is our happiness" she said hugging her.

_'Thank you mommy and daddy. Snow White and Ariel had to overcome difficulties to make their dreams come true I want to be strong too, just like them I will become a princess too wait for me, Rei!'_

* * *

"Master Rei you should get some rest we still have a long journey ahead" Valdou said as Rei looked out to sea.

"Okay..."

"EEK! W-WAIT!" a man yelled as Valdou smirked, "I'll change course right away!"

* * *

"This is the right place" Jason said as he and Kilala got off a train.

"WOW! Amazing!" Kilala said looking at the city they ended up in.

_'Huge buildings and so many people! This place is nothing like Avalon...'_

Soon the two began to ask around town for Professor Schmidt address but got nowhere as they stopped for a break.

"I can't walk anymore!" Kilala said.

"Me too!" Jason said.

"Are you all right Tippe?" Kilala asked.

"Pi..."

_'How long is it going to take to find him? I'm so hungry...'_

"Stop it!" they heard a little girl cry as they looked to an alley to see a little girl, "gimme back my book! Please!"

"Hey you! Cut it out!" Kilala yelled running to the alley as the three teens glared..

"What didja say?" one growled as Jason summoned both his keyblades and glared.

"Wanna glare again punk?" Jason growled.

"W-why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

"Heh! Little brat keeps goin' on 'bout fairies left 'n right, she's annoyin' the heck outta me" he said as they laughed.

"Fairies do exist! What's wrong with believing in them?!" Kilala yelled.

"Another dumb chick let's go man."

"Ya want yer book back? Here ya go!" he said tossing it into a bucket of water.

"You jerks!" Kilala yelled running to the bucket.

"C'mon let's get outta here!" one of the three said as they left.

"Mini!" Jason yelled shirking the three boy then glared down at them, "someone outta teach out rats a lesson! Have fun not getting squished for thirty minutes!" he yelled about to stomp on them as they all ran.

"What a bunch of lowlifes the book's ruined" Kilala said pulling it out of the water and handing it to the girl.

"It's...it's all your fault! Forget it! Fairies don't exist anyway!" the girl cried before running off.

"Ah...wait!" Kilala said.

_'I couldn't even help a little girls'_ Kilala thought.

"Don't let it bother you, you heart was in the right place she just took her anger out on you don't let it get you down" Jason said.

"C'mon let's go find the professor" Kilala said as they searched the other half of town till they got an address and arrived at a door.

"This must be it!"

"Finally!" Jason said as Kilala knocked on the door.

"Excuse me! Hello?! I'm looking for Professor Schmidt! Pro...OOF!" she grunted when the door hit her and she fell over.

"Kilala!" Jason said.

"What's all the racket! The professor doesn't live here anymore! This house belong to me now!" a woman said.  
"What?"

"You're disturbing the neighborhood get lost!" she said.

"W-wait, please! Where did he go then?!"

"Go? He didn't go anywhere the professor passes away last year!" she said before closing the door.

"No need to be rude about it! Grumpy old woman" Jason muttered as he looked to Kilala on her knees, "you okay?" Jason asked.

_'Why? How did it turn out like this? I lost my only clue to becoming a princess I can't even help the person dearest to me when he's in danger. Am I really destined to become a princess? I don't want to lose him, his smile, his voice, please let me be with Rei!'_ she thought hugging the tiara with tears coming down her face.

"I miss you...I miss you so much Rei!" she cried.

"Kilala darkness always finds a way into a wounded heart. Strength of Heart can help you overcome the hardest of trails...Terra said that to a Princess once" Jason said as they looked over to see the little girl approach.

"I'm sorry your book got ruined 'cos of me" Kilala said whipping her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, you were helping me yet I got mad at you...I'm Mill and I came to say thank you, so don't cry anymore okay?"

Later that night they all sat on a bench looking at the book.

"This must be a really special book" Kilala said.

"It's a story about Tinker Bell! Too bad I can't read it anymore. Fairies are for real right?" Mill said.

"Of course! I believe in fairies too!" Kilala said.

"You do?!"

"So do I, if you believe it with all your heart your dreams can come true" Jason said.

"I'm so glad I met you! And I'll keep on believing in fairies because I know I'll meet one someday! Right?" Mill said.

"You bet!" Jason said.

_'How could I have lost sight of something so important? The only thing that's been my biggest source of strength is faith I've always believed and I'm never giving up!'_ Kilala thought hugging Mill, "Mill...thank you so much!"

_'You've taught me a lesson more precious than anything else...'_

"What that noise?" Jason said hearing the jingling sound then looking up to see a ball of light come down with Tinker Bell in it.

"It's a fairy!" Mill said as Tinker Bell spun around Mill and tapped on Mill book restoring it, "look! My book is brand new again!"

"Amazing" Jason said as they saw Tinker Bell going in one direction.

"Little fairy where are you going?" Mill asked as they followed her to a house, "wait for us!"

"A library?" Jason said as they headed up the stairs and pushed opened the doors Tinker Bell stood at as she moved to a book.

"W-what's this?!" Kilala said taking the book off the shelf as Jason looked over her shoulder to see, "Legend of the Princess...it's Professor Schmidt's book!"

"What it say?" Jason asked as Kilala flipped through the pages.

"The owner of the tiara changed many times in the past, it's charm attracts both good and evil forces therefore it can either bring everlasting peace or perpetual turmoil, the true powers of the tiara are drawn out by fourteen gems when all the gems are on the crown the Princess of Light will be chosen by the tiara!" Kilala read.

"So the Princess will be chosen...that mean in order for you to become a princess, we have to collect all fourteen gems" Jason said.

"Snow White gave me a red ruby and Ariel gave me a blue aquamarines I need twelve more" Kilala said holding the crown.

_'I will believe in destiny, no matter what happens I will become a princess and save Rei!'_ Kilala thought.

"Jason! Kilala! Look!" Mill said pointing out the window as they saw Tinker bell flying to the second star to the right.

'_First I need to find a door, it may be the long way round but I wonder which Princess I'll meet next? I'm getting kinda excited about the future but if I believe, I'm sure my wish will come true!'_ Kilala thought.

"Thank you, little fairy!" Mill said waving.

A.N. Please Review.


	13. Princess Lessons

**_Chapter Twelve: Princess Lessons_**

"If I can collect the fourteen gems and become a princess I'll finally be able to help Rei! Well that's how it's supposed to go anyway but where should we actually travel to look for the next door?" Kilala asked as they looked at a map and walked through town.

"Well Snow White door was in a forest and Ariel showed up in the middle of the ocean to save us from drowning" Jason said.

"Oh! I know!" Kilala said holding the tiara in front of her, "Open sesame! Light the way to my destiny!" she said as Mill and Jason looked around to see nothing happen.

"Um...Kilala?" Mill said.

"Yeah that didn't work" Jason said.

"Weeell, okay, maybe life's not that easy" Kilala said as something caught her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mill asked.

"That! Look!" Kilala said as they approached a poster.

"Cinderella Girl Contest?! You could be the city's ambassador and make your debut in high society all over the world?!" Kilala read.

"Cinderella?! I know that name! She one of the Princess of Heart that Ven, Aqua and Terra met!" Jason said.

"This probably isn't related to the real Cinderella's world but we might very well find some kid of clue here!" Kilala said.

"Sounds promising" Jason said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Valdou! What's going on?! We shouldn't be wasting our time here!" Rei said as they headed to a train station.

"As they say 'Less haste more speed' we need to make the necessary preparations before returning to the chaotic Paradiso" Valdou said.

"Preparations? Of what?"

"Do not worry yourself you will find out soon enough Master Rei" Valdou said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh my gosh!" Kilala said as they entered a large mansion ball room where the room was filled with contestants all wearing elegant ball dresses, "Everyone looks so gorgeous! EEP...I definitely don't belong here...I'm wearing my everyday dress..."

"Don't say that! What a princess needs is a pure heart, not some fancy dress! You'll win I just know it!" Mill said.

'She right II need to step forward, even if it's only one step at a time, I'll try my best to the very end' Kilala thought with a smiled.

"I won't let you down!"

Soon all the contestants sat at large tables for the first round.

"Attention ladies! We will begin the first round of judging! You will be judged on your dining etiquette!" a judge said.

_'Wha...? What's this?! Why are there so many knives and forks?! Does this mean I can use any one I like?!'_ Kilala thought.

"Hmmm" Jason said looking around from the wall he stood with Mill at.

"What's wrong?" Mill asked.

"Has there been Heartless around here?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah all the time" Mill said.

"Then where are they at? Something seems off" Jason said looking back to Kilala.

'Ah but the soup sure looks yummy! Limme have a taste!' Kilala thought using one of the spoons to try the soup.

"NUMBER 21! You should be dipping your spoon away from yourself! And slurping your soup is an absolutely disgraceful! Minus 20 pints!" a judge said.

"Oh dear" Jason said not liking how Kilala score was going already.

_'No worries, no worries! At least I know how to use a knife and fork!' Kilala thought picking up two to cut the meat on her plate 'Huh? This meat is pretty tough! UGH! Guess I'll have to cut harder!' _she thought making pea fly off her plate and hit the judge in the face.

"You're using the wrong cutlery! The displayed knives and forks should be used from outside in! And they should not clatter on your plate! Minus 50 points!"

"This may be a long day" Jason sighed as they saw for the rest of the day Kilala trip in her long dress, break ear drums while singing, broke a foot when dancing and Mill, Tippe and Jason had to watch painfully.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where are we?" Rei asked looking at an old building.

"A certain professor had been using this place as a lab up until last year, you'll be staying here for a while Master Rei" Valdou said.

"What?! What are you..." Rei said as Valdou turned to him.

"I can't let you go back to Paradiso right now."

"Valdou...you're part of the coup...!" Rei began as Valdou appeared in front of him.

"I won't hurt you as long as you give me the tiara."

"Hmph!" Rei growled batting his hand away.

"No you didn't give it to that girl did you?"

"Of course now!" Rei said as the trench coat figures appeared around them.

"You're starting to become a pain in the neck, your highness. Lock him in the cellar I'll go retrieve the tiara" Valdou said.

"Wait Valdou! Kilala has nothing to do with this! Please don't hurt her!"

"If she puts up any resistance, I'll have no choice but to resort to extreme measures."

"VALDOU!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

While dancing Kilala bumped into one of the other girls on the dance floor.

"AHH!" Kilala said hitting the ground.

"What's wrong with you?! You're getting in everyone's way! You can't even dance properly and you have the nerve to show up at a place like this?!"

"I..."

"What?"

"That's because I ant to become a princess. A princess who can protect the person dearest to me!" Kilala said.

"PFFFT! What's that some kind of bad joke?! You're a monkey without any table manners! Maybe you should go back to school and learn the basics first! What kind of prince would be crazy enough to want you as his princess?!" the girl laughed.

"Please excuse me for a moment" Kilala said walking away.

"Kilala?!" Mill said.

"Oops" Jason said dumping his drink on the girl dress.

"AHHH! Do you know how much this dress cost?!"

"No but I know you should get a refund on the guy who taught you manners, none of you have what it takes to be a true Princess of Heart" Jason said running after Kilala.

_'I'm far from ready to become a Princess I do know that but what's wrong with trying?'_ Kilala thought as she ran then bumped into something.

"OOF!" she grunted before looking up to see Valdou.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"AH!" Rei yelled slamming on the door again but failed to get it opened as he panted, "Ugh Kilala!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Valdou! Is Rei really here?!" Kilala asked.

"Yes, of course!" Valdou smiled leading her into the old laboratory.

_'I can't believe it! Rei actually here! I'll finally see him again!'_ she thought.

"By the way I have orders from Master Rei to take the tiara to him" Valdou said.

"Huh?"

"So, could I have it please?"

"Erm...S-sure...but."

"What's the matter? It's Master Rei's request?"

"I'm sorry but I can only give this to Rei, he entrusted me with this tiara, and I promised him I'd protect it."

"I see" Valdou said while down below Rei broke free and punched the trench coat figures away,

"KILALA!"

"Rei?! REI!" Kilala said seeing him running down the hall.

"Kilala! Are you all right?!" Rei asked.

_'Is this for real? Please don't tell me it's a dream.'_

"REI!"

"Hmph Valdou said pointed a gun as Jason ran into the room.

"NO!" Jason yelled summoning his keyblades as they glowed and gun fire was heard.

_'You know, Rei I only have one simple little wish, I just want to stay with you forever.'_

A.N. Please Review.


	14. The Castle of Dreams

**_Chapter Thirteen: The Castle of Dreams_**

"You're finally awake!" Jaq said pulling on strand of Kilala hair as she awoke and saw Jaq and Gus.

"Mm? You guys! Come on, don't scare her!" Cinderella said approaching.

_'No way?! Another Princess?! And I'm alive!'_ Kilala thought.

"Thank goodness, you scared me when I saw you lying there on the ground" Cinderella said.

"This lil' fella came to us so frantically for help she's your friend right?" Cinderella aksed as Tippe ran onto her face.

"UWAHHHH! Kilala! You're alive!" Tippe cried.

"Tippe?! You're talking again?!"

"I was so worried!" Tippe said.

"You're awake!" Jason said entering the room.

"What a beautiful room!" Kilala said looking around.

"Were in the Prince and Princess royal bedroom she got back from her honeymoon when the prince and her found us...when we crashed in front of the castle" Jason said.

"Oh! Where is the prince?" Kilala asked.

"Oh he and the king had to go on royal business and left me to make preparations for the Royal Banquet" Cinderella said.

"Oh! That sounds exciting!" Kilala said as her eyes widen "Where's Rei?!"

"Looks like you and I got sent uh to the castle..." Jason said.

"Well who hungry?" Cinderella said as they headed to the royal kitchen.

"Wow this palace is so beautiful!" Kilala said as they entered the kitchen.

"Ready for breakfast? How does a cheese omelet sound?" Cinderella asked as Jaq and Gus nodded.

"The Princess is missing!" they heard a woman yell as Prudence walked into he kitchen as Jason hid the mice behind his back, "you! You girl! Have you seen the princess?" she asked pointing at Cinderella.

"Good morning Prudence" Cinderella smiled string the eggs in the bowl.

"Oh! I thought you were-but those awful clothes! Why I didn't recognize you, your highness" she bowed as two women ran into the room, "allow me to introduce your ladies in waiting Beatrice and Daphne."

"Pleased to meet you, you're just in time for breakfast" Cinderella said.

"Breakfast! Oh! With toast and jam?" Daphne asked as Prudence glared down at the small woman.

"Your highness a princess never prepares her own meals that is not how things are done" Prudence said.

"There are rules about breakfast?" Cinderella said.

"Ah! Of course there are rules your highness but it certainly not your fault you don't know the traditions of the castle, that's what the King expects me to teach you" Prudence said.

"And Kilala!" Jason said.

"Her?" Prudence said.

"Why yes! Kilala is the Princess of Avalon!" Jason said.

"What are you doing?!" Kilala whispered.

"Go along with it!" Jason hissed.

"I am the Princess royal bodyguard of Avalon like Cinderella she has just recent become a Princess so she is all but inexperienced! But I am sure a Nobel woman such as yourself can show her how to be a proper Princess" Jason said.

"Oh you!" Prudence giggled, "why of course I can!"

"Oh why I'm sure we can both learn it in no time, right Kilala?" Cinderella said.

"Right!"

"Mmm hmmm...come along! There's no time to dally just do as I say and everything will be fine" Prudence said pushing Cinderella and Kilala out of the kitchen.

Later Jason and Tippe eyes widen at what Kilala and Cinderella wore.

"The king would be horrified to find the hosts of the royal banquet dressed like a scullery maid!" Prudence said as Cinderella and Kilala were forced into tight girdles.

"I can't breathe" Kilala said.

"A princess must be dressed for royalty!" Prudence said as bird cages were placed around Cinderella and Kilala waists.

"Do we have to wear this all the time?" Cinderella asked.

"Oh of course not your highness you'll need something much more formal for dinner" Beatrice said holding out two pair of shoes.

"Couldn't I wear one of my own dresses?" Cinderella asked.

"Oh ho ho how very amusing your highness but it simply isn't done" Prudence said as Cinderella and Kilala were placed in their shoes as they struggled to keep their footing.

"This is sad to watch" Tippe whispered on Jason shoulder.

"I agree" Jason said as the two were placed in dresses as they approached the mirror.

"What have they done?" Kilala said looking at the blue dress she wore and the pink Cinderella wore.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later they all left the bedroom and into one of the rooms of the castle.

"Why is it dark in here?" Kilala asked.

"It's such a beautiful day why don't we open the curtains?" Cinderella asked.

"No no no! The curtains are never opened" Prudence said.

"And certainly not by a princess" Beatrice said.

"It most defiantly isn't done!" Prudence said.

"That stupid" Tippe said.

Later in the Royal dinning room!

"Dukes and Bycounts sit nearest the king unless there is a Marquee present" Beatrice said.

"Wouldn't it be nice if people could sit where ever they like?" Cinderella asked.

"Yeah that be really nice" Kilala said.

"Oh no! You must never seat a Duke above a Marquee or below a Baron" Beatrice said as the approached Daphne.

"Which color would be more correct your highness? Cream? Or Acheron?" she asked as a maid held up two napkins that looked the same color.

"Uh...Acheron?" Cinderella said.

"Goodness no! Cream" Prudence said.

"But there isn't any difference" Cinderella said.

"Yeah! They look the same" Kilala said.

"Oh my, so much to learn, so little time."

"Looks the same to me" Jason muttered.

In the Kitchen!

"At the banquet as always the royal menu should consist of the rarest roast beef, French onion soup, elegant mashed potatoes, freshly naked begets, the finest truffles in the kingdom and for desert Norwegian stew Prunes!"

"Prunes?! For dessert?" Cinderella said.

"Ew!" Kilala said.

"The king expects it, it's a tradition that tis never broken besides I like them" Prudence said.

"Prunes? Gross" Jason muttered.

Later Outside the Castle!

"Her highness must pause here to meet her royal guests" Prudence said.

"Remember, curtsey to royalty, wave to nobility" Beatrice said.

"I know I can do this one right" Cinderella said waving.

"Cinderella!" they heard as they looked to see some villagers at the gates.

"My friends!" Cinderella said waving and walking to the gate, "Hello! Hello! Nice to see you!"

"Hello!" Kilala said.

"Wait just a minute" Cinderella said looking at the watch tower, "open the gate!"

"No! No! No! These gates are only opened for royal visitors" Prudence said.

"That's not fair!" Kilala said.

"You must remember the rules, commoners are never allowed in the palace" Prudence said waving them off, "it simply isn't done!"

"Rule or not does she have a say in anything?" Tippe said.

"I don't know Tippe" Jason said.

Later Cinderella and Kilala were taught to dance while balancing books on their heads.

"You doing good Kilala" Jason said helping her dance.

"At the very least one must learn to dance properly with poise and grace" Prudence said.

"I'm trying but I just need more practice" Cinderella said.

"Yeah from what I heard she dance just fine with the Prince" Jason said.

"It must be perfect! It is the king favorite dance" Prudence said as the music started up again.

"No no no your highness! It must be slower more formal!"

"Your highness? Eggshell or Bone?" Beatrice asked as two napkin were held up both the same looking color.

"Eggshell?" Cinderella said.

"Bone" Prudence said.

"Now who sits next to the count?" Daphne asked.

"Uh the Duke?" Kilala asked.

"Marquee" Prudence said.

"Gold or silver?" Beatrice asked.

"For what?" Cinderella asked.

Baron? Or Bycount?" Daphne asked.

"Who?" Kilala said.

"Peko or Bisinie?" Beatrice asked.

"I don't know" Cinderella said.

"Graze or Broil?"

"Fish or Fowl?"

"Steak or Beef?"

As Cinderella and Kilala backed away from all the question being asked and both fell over.

"Princesses!" Jason said rushing over.

"Your highness the dance is best preformed on ones feet" Prudence said.

Cinderella and Kilala then stood up and left the room handing the book that remained on their heads to Beatrice as they headed to the bedroom chamber.

"This is a disaster" Prudence said as the princess closed the door.

"Cinderella!" Kilala said running up the stairs after her with Jason following behind.

A.N. Please Review.


	15. True to your Heart

**_Chapter Fourteen: True to your Heart_**

Later Cinderella cried on her bed as Kilala rubbed her back.

"Please don't cry Cinderella" Kilala said.

"Hey remember what Terra said Cinderella Strength of Heart" Jason said.

"Will carry you through the hardest of trial...you know Terra?" Cinderella asked.

"Yep, and Aqua and Ven" Jason said as Jaq and Gus climbed on the bed.

"Poor Cinderelly please don't cry if Cinderelly not happy mice mice not happy" Jaq said.

"What am I going to do? I am a complete failure as a princess" Cinderella cried.

"Hey now I am just as bad you see how many times I stepped on Jason feet?" Kilala said.

"Too many" Jason said putting his feet in an ice bath.

"Why can't I learn to do this right?" Cinderella said as she and Kilala looked in the mirror, "Ugh! Look at me!"

"Cinderelly not look like Cinderelly" Jaq said.

"It's true! Something just not right here" Cinderella said.

"Yeah like stewed prunes" Gus said.

"Exactly Gus and why do they have to keep the palace so dark and that awful dance and those boring colors that all look the same!"

"And stewed prunes!"

"And these shoes! They're too small!" Kilala said throwing them off.

"And those rules about keeping commoners out of the palace why I was a dish maid when the Princes married me and he loves me, because I'm me! I've been trying to obey someone else rules about who I should be and how I should dress!"

"Off with these horrid dress!" Kilala said as they moved behind a changing area as clothes flew over it.

"This hair! Ew!" Cinderella said freeing her hair.

"And this makeup! Yuck!" Kilala said removing it as the two came out in their everyday clothes.

"I know we can do this we just got to stop trying to be someone else!" Cinderella said.

"What she gonna do Jaq Jaq?" Gus asked.

"Gus were going to plan this banquet our way!" Cinderella said.

"Finnaly!" Kilala said.

Later that day Cinderella and Kilala looked up at the guardsmen at the closed gate.

"Open the gate!" Cinderella said as the gates opened as Kilala, Cinderella and Daphne waved as they headed into the town.

Cinderella and Kilala then began to go around handing invitation to all the commoners as Prudence approached.

"Your highness the king would not approve! You're supposed to be inviting Dukes and other aristocrats!"

"I am inviting them along with all my friends here in the village" Cinderella said handing another invitation to a friend.

"Your highness I strongly advise against it it's simply not the way things are done" Prudence said.

"Perhaps the time has come to try something new" Cinderella said.

"Amen to that!" Kilala said as they went to finish handing out their invitations.

'Way to go Kilala your learning what a Princess of Heart really is' Jason thought.

Later Kilala and Cinderella put on aprons as they got to work in the kitchen as they looked at the menu.

"Yuck!" Kilala said.

"This party needs help!" Cinderella said.

"And a lot of it!" Kilala said.

"Starting with desert!" Cinderella said.

"No prunes! Yuck!" Gus said.

"Jaq Jaq love chocolate!" Jaq said pouring a chocolate powder into a bowl from a top shelf as Gus accidently knocked over milk into the powder.

"Chocolate pudding! Now that sounds good!" Cinderella said.

"Let's get to work ladies!" Jason said wearing and chef outfit and a toque.

Later music was playing as Cinderella danced with Daphne as she laughed.

"We never get to dance like this!" Daphne smiled as Cinderella approached Beatrice, took the books from her hands and placed them on her head as she pulled Beatrice to dance as the woman laughed.

"Have fun with it!" Jason said dancing with Kilala as Prudence entered the room.

"It simply isn't done! It simply isn't done!" she yelled leaving the room.

"It simply isn't done!" Jaq mocked as the mice laughed.

Later!

"That's it and now!" Jason said as two men released the red carpet down the stairs as he moved on the top rolling it down the hall and in front of Cinderella as he bowed.

"Your highness Sand or Boque?" Beatrice asked.

"Which color did you like?" Cinderella asked.

"Hmmmm pink!" Beatrice said.

"Perfect" Cinderella giggled.

"Hmmm something missing" Kilala said looking around.

"I know!" Cinderella said pulling apart the first curtains, "now that's more like it!"

"OH! What will the king say?!" Prudence said.

"I know this is a big change but I have to try this my way" Cinderella said.

"Well then I certainly hope you know what you're doing" Prudence said walking away.

"She mad" Kilala said.

Later Cinderella finished putting on her blue dress as Kilala put on a white dress as they heard horse whinny.

"They here Cinderelly! They here!" Jaq said by the window.

"Here comes our guest" Kilala said seeing the horse drawn carriages coming through the gates.

"Well it's too late to turn back now" Cinderella said.

"I can't wait!" Kilala said as they left the room to hear the lively music as they looked to the ball room to see all the happy guests dancing away while on a balcony above Tippe, Gus, Jaq and Merry all watched shaking their tails.

"Now this dance is more like it" Jaq said.

"Zug zug!" Tippe said.

"Oh! This dance is horrifying!" Prudence said in her own ball dress.

"What a stick in the mud" Kilala said as a boy held up two roses to Cinderella and Kilala.

"Oh thank you" Cinderella said taking one and kissing the boy on the cheek as Kilala took one and kissed his other cheek as Cinderella picked up the boy and danced with him.

"Here guys" Jason said handing a tray of food to the mice and wore a nice black suit as he headed down to join the party as they heard the horns to announce the king and prince arrival.

"The king has arrived" Prudence said as the doors opened and the king walked in to see the party.

"OH ho! Pudding!" Daphne said accidently bumping into the king and dumped the pudding on his head as the room gasped.

"Oh not the king!" Jason said.

"What in blazes is going on here?!" the king yelled.

"Your majesty!" Prudence said approaching.

"Who opened those curtains?!"

"This is all Princess Cinderella doing!" Prudence said.

"Oh what a lovely moon" he said looking at the moon.

"I tried to teach her sire!"

"Commoner!? In the palace?!" he growled turning red as a commoner helped him up.

"She simply refused to listen! It's a scandal!"

"Your majesty I can explain!" Cinderella said approaching.

"Yes! We both can! It was all our idea" Kilala said.

"What is this?" the king asked touching the pudding.

"Your desert sire" Cinderella said.

"No prunes for desert!"

"An absolute outrage!" Prudence said.

"Mmmm! Chocolate! My favorite!" the king said trying some.

"So do you like it?" Kilala asked as he laughed.

"What happened to the music? Everybody dance!" he said as the music started up again as the prince entered the room and ran over to Cinderella to kiss her.

"Oh he is handsome" Kilala said.

"I always said we needed new traditions around here go on now Prudence your missing all the fun!" he said pushing her into the Duke arms as the two danced off.

"Did I miss something?" Prince Charming asked.

"Surprise!" Kilala and Cinderella said.

"Splendid job! Splendid!" the King said.

"It is the Princesses who deserves your praise sire and I am honored to be at her highness service" Prudence said.

"I think we're going to be great friends" Cinderella said as they went to enjoy the party.

A.N. Please Review.


	16. Cinderella Noble Heart

**_Chapter Fifteen: Cinderella Noble Heart_**

All the guests clapped as Cinderella and Prince Charming approached the two thrones as the king held Cinderella to her seat.

"I told my son he has chosen well you're a natural" the King said placing a tiara on her head as the room clapped and Charming took the seat next to Cinderella.

"Another dance!" the king yelled as music began again.

"I'm glad you do things your own way" Prince Charming said.

"Someday I will get this Princess thing right" Cinderella said.

"I think that day is today" Charming said as the two kissed.

"Awww" Kilala said.

"My my my isn't this a lovely party?" they heard someone say as Jason and Kilala turned to see Lady Tremaine entered the room with her two daughter behind her.

"Oh! You're alive!" Cinderella said.

"Well you look all dressed up for a scullery maid" Drizella said.

"Their hearts...full of darkness I take it your Cinderella evil Stepmother and you two are her ugly stepsisters" Jason said.

"Who you calling ugly!" Anastasia said.

"We call them like we see them" Kilala said.

"My question is how they're alive from what Aqua report said these three got their sucked into the darkness after their Unversed blew them up" Jason said.

"Oh my is that tiara in your hands the one to belong to the Princess of Light?" Lady Tremaine said.

"How do you know about the tiara?" Kilala asked.

"Huh?" Jason said seeing a Heartless lunge at Kilala.

"Look out!" Jason yelled pushing her away and slice the heartless with his keyblade as the tiara rolled down the stairs.

"Oh no!" Kilala said running after it.

"Let the Heartless handle them" Lady Tremaine said leaving as Jason ran down the stairs but got stopped when large piece of armor fell down from the sky and landed in from of Jason and formed the Guard Armor.

(A.N. Kingdom Hearts OST - Shrouding Dark Cloud should be played now.)

"Move it!" Jason yelled summoning his keyblades.

"Ha! Yah! Rah! Take this!" Jason yelled attacking the legs as it spun around and tried to smack Jason with its arms as Jason blocked and the armor all hit the ground then began to shake as they flew up and reformed the Guard Armor but just as Jason was going to attack it slammed it's hands on the ground then it's body moved up side down above it as it's leg and head moved into palace as the feet dropped into hands and the helmet head opened to reveal the yellow eyes.

"Ah crap" Jason said looking at the Opposite Armor.

The armor then launched at Jason as he dodged rolled then jumped up to attack it's new arms.

"Rah! Ha! Yah! Take this!" Jason yelled striking the arm.

"Ha! Rah! Hah! Come on!" Jason yelled taking out an arm then charged at the other, "Rah! Ha! Yah! Tale this!" he yelled taking out the other arm.

"Rah! Ha! Yah! Take this!" Jason yelled attacking it's feet and taking both out as the boy and head formed an cannon and fired at him.

"Ha!" Jason grunted smacking it back and hitting the armor as the armor shook and the head fell into the body before a heart flew out and the armor disappeared.

"Hold it!" Jason yelled looking at Lady Tremaine and her daughters.

"Bah we don't have time to listen to you we have more important maters awaiting us at home" Lady Tremaine said.

"Hmph you know if you wouldn't have let your jealousy take over your hearts things would have ended differently but with hearts as dark as yours you will meet your end the same way as before!" Jason said.

"We'll see about that boy, come girls" Lady Tremaine said as she and her daughter left and Jason growled before remembering Kilala.

"Kilala!" Jason said running down to see her looking around for the tiara.

"Hmmm...I think the tiara feel somewhere around here" Kilala said.

"Kilala!" Tippe said as they found it with one of the gems broken off.

"No it can't be!" Kilala said picking it up, "the tiara turned black...what'll we do about the other princesses? The door back home might not even open now if that's true then I'll never see Rei again my dream is all over and I've ended Rei's dream as well I'm sorry." She cried.

"Kilala, Kilala don't cry" Tippe said.

"That's right, Kilala you shouldn't be crying, crying won't solve anything" The Fairy Godmother said as Cinderella approached.

"Oh this beautiful tiara got ruined" Cinderella said.

"Hold on to your dreams, and carry on with a smile isn't that what Cinderella has taught you?" the Fairy Godmother asked as Kilala whipped her tears.

"Didn't you tell me you wanted to help your friend Rei?" Cinderella asked.

"Of course!" Kilala said.

"There you go! Good things happen to girls who never give up!" the Fairy Godmother as she began to search for her wand, "hang on a second dearie, goodness, I've lost that silly wand again..."

"Don't you have a spell to help you remember?" Tippe sweat dropped.

"Oh, here we are! Now Bibidi bobbido boo!" she said waving her wand as it hit the broken tiara and repaired it.

"Ah! Thank yo, Fairy Godmother!" Kilala said hugging her.

"Hold on I have something for you Kilala" Cinderella said holding out a diamond and handed it to Kilala.

"I wanted to leave this with a friend who's destined to become a princess, I want you to have it as a token of your noble heart" Cinderella said taking her hands as the gem and tiara glowed and the tiara took it's palace on the tiara.

_'Clear unwavering brilliance just like Cinderella's heart'_ Kilala thought.

"Thank you Cinderella!" Kilala said.

"By the way I've been hearing a boy calling your name" Fairy Godmother said as Kilala blushed, "go on now."

The tiara then glowed as Jason summoned his keyblade and sent a light into it.

_'Open the door and go back to that place with the voice calling my name to the person who is believing in me' _Kilala thought as they entered the light as Kilala awoke to see she was in Rei arms.

"Kilala! Thank heavens!" Rei said hugging her.

_'The tiara it saved me'_ Kilala thought.

"You have the luck of the Devil himself, I see" Valdou said as Jason glared in his direction.

_'That's tight! Valdou was trying to kill me!'_ Kilala thought as she was shoved behind Rei.

"But it ends right here" Valdou said.

"Yeah right!" Jason growled summoning his keyblades and stood by Rei side.

"Get out of the way, your highness" Valdou said.

"Rei..." Kilala said.

"What you want is the tiara isn't it? Then take it! In exchange for Kilala's life!" Rei said holding it out.

"Rei you can't! It's too important to..." she said as he smiled and the Trench coat figures surrounded them.

"What kind of Heartless are these?!" Jason said as the men grabbed them.

"KYAAAA!" Kilala screamed.

"Just for that touching little scene how about I give you two lovebirds a special treat? A trip to your dear Prince's homeland, Paradiso" Valdou said.

A.N. Please Review.


	17. The True Enemy

**_Chapter Sixteen: The True Enemy_**

"Well this is nice!" Jason growled tied up with Kilala and Rie, "damn these ropes are tied good!"

"I'm sorry, Rei and thanks" Kilala said.

"Silly girl" Rei said.

"The tiare...let's get it back, okay?" Kilala said.

"Huh?"

_'Won't cry anymore, no matter how tough it gets I'll never give up because I have a future to believe in.'_

"I'm sure we'll be able to do it together!" Kilala smiled.

"You've changed somehow..."

"Hee! Cinderella taught me a lot of things there's so much I want to tell you! Like how I took Princess lessons with her, how we planned for the ball oh and how the tiara got broken but was then fixed by magic but after that, it was still a fantastic world oh! And that giant Heartless that the Stepmother summoned...huh?"

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS GETTING INTO THESE DANGEROUS SITUATIONS?! I TAKE MY WORDS BACK! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL!" Rei yelled.

"D-don't worry! The tiara and the story are back to normal now!" Kilala said.

"Sheesh! I can't believe you!"

"You do are weird" Jason sighed.

_'A smile on our face will surely light the way ahead of us!'_ Kilala thought

Later that night Kilala fell asleep as Jason looked out a window.

"I have to end the coup, no matter what and then I want to show you my home the beautiful world where I was born and raised I want to show you the real Paradiso" Rei said to the sleeping Kilala.

The next morning they got a rude awakening as they were taken to the front of the ship to see the destroyed land of Paradiso.

"This is Paradiso?!" Kilala said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOME?! ANSWER ME VALDOU!" Rei yelled as the man chopped his neck and caught Rei.

"Rei?!" Kilala yelled.

"Take the Prince to the Southern Tower and put her and the keyblade wielder in the Western Internment camp" Valdou said.

"REI!" Kilala yelled.

"I'm sure you'll look forward to your next meeting" Valdou smirked.

Later!

"OW!" Kilala cried out as she and Jason were thrown into a cell, "THAT HURT, YOU BRUTE!"

"Did they send you here for treason too?" a woman asked as Jason and Kilala looked at all the people in the cell.

"The situation is really getting out of control. Everyday thousands of people either go mission, or are sent to internment camps like this with both the King and the Prince gone..."

"You mean Rei?!" Kilala said.

"Your prince returned" Jason said.

"He's back in the country" Kilala said.

"The Prince?! He's alive?! That's great news!"

"But right now he's with that traitor Valdou so please I want to save him! Please lend me your help!" Kilala said as the women looked to each other.

Later two women pushed a large cart of trash as they approached a man in a trench coat and hat.

"We're here to take out the trash" one of the women said.

"Right, go in" he said as the two moved to a garbage shout as Jason and Kilala popped out of the trash.

"BLEAHH!" Kilala said.

"That is disgusting!" Jason said.

"Good job hanging in there" the older woman said.

"Climb up this incinerator and you can get out" the younger said.

"Don't worry, you're small enough to fit" the other said.

"Got it" Jason said.

"It's all up to you to rescues the prince now he's the only one who can get our world out of this crisis...huh?" she said seeing Kilala smile.

"I'll see to it! I promise" Kilala said as she and Jason climbed up the tube.

Later Jason and Kilala were running down the hall as they noticed all the machines around them as they peeked into an open door to see Rei with shackles on his hand attached to the roof.

"What do you want?! Why are you doing this?!" Rei yelled.

"Humans are no longer required for this world to prosper" Valdou said.

"Wha-what?"

"We'll be using this tiara for something much more meaningful, from now on we humanoids will run the world" Valdou said as Jason, Rei and Kilala eyes widen.

"Machines?! They're machines! No wonder I didn't sense any heart in him someone that evil should have gave himself away the minute I saw him" Jason whispered.

"With everything done by automations, productivity will be much higher of course, humanoids won't good up either. A person's heart is something so unnecessary and worthless! Your highness I guess it wasn't good enough to erase your memories" he said as trench coats put wire on his head.

"Wha...?!"

"This time we'll brainwash you for good! Farwell your highness" he said as the machine came on/

"UWAGHHH!" Rei cried out.

"NOOOOOO!" Kilala yelled as she and Jason ran into the room as the tiara glowed and covered the room in light.

"Why is the tiara glowing?!" Valodu yelled.

"Rei!" Kilala yelled.

"Kilala!" Rei said as Jason used his keyblade to break the chains holed Rei.

"The pest! Not that girl again?!" Valdou yelled as Jason smacked his in the side of the head with his keyblade as Rei grabbed the tiara and the three ran out of the room,"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

The three ran into an empty set of ruins as they stopped and panted to catch their breathes.

"We...we should be...all right here..." Rei panted.

""Rei! Jason! Look!" Kilala yelled as they looked to see a meadow of flowers, "isn't this amazing? It's gorgeous!"

"I can't believe there's such a place left after all that devastation!" Rei said.

"Look at this, guys! We can make Paradiso a beautiful world again! Don't you see, we still have this much hope around us!" Kilala said.  
"Kilala I'm going to fight with everything I've got to save Paradiso and to do that I need your smile" Rei said.

"R-really? Do you really mean it? I...I'm not graceful or reliable, and I'm a huge klutz...t-there's no way I'm fit to be a princess" Kilala said.

"I'll say it again I want you to be with me forever" Rei said placing the crown on Kilala head.

_'I will become a princess who can change the world with the power of love because with you by my side, I can do anything! Only with you can I truly shine my prince!'_ Kilala thought as the two kissed and Jason smiled and looked away.

"About damn time" Jason said.

'_Of course, I still need to collect the gems...and I have lots I need to learn but there are many worlds and Princesses still waiting for us with our hopes and dreams firmly in our hands, let's step out and open the door to our future!'_ Kilala thought as they ran down the meadow.

A.N. Please Review.


	18. The Beast's Castle

**_Chapter Seventeen: The Beast's Castle_**

"Are you ready Kilala?" Rei asked taking her hands.

"Yeah!" Kilala said.

"Uh hello? Forgetting us?" Jason said with Tippe on his shoulder.

_'Ever since I met Prince Rei with the legendary tiara and Jason with the legendary keyblades my life has undergone a dramatic change! If I collect the fourteen gems for the tiara I'd become a Princess who'll save the world or so I'm told! I also want to help Rei save his world from the rebles that's why I'm going in search for the fourth gem no!' _ Kilala thought as a new gate appeared with a rose in the heart.

The door then opened as they saw a black hair woman face.

"Darling?" she said.

"UWAH?!" the others screamed as they got sucked into the door and hit the ground in front of the castle.

"Ow...that hurts" Kilala said.

"I hate going through those!" Jason growled.

"A-ah-AATCHOOO!" Kilala sneezed as they saw snow all over the palce, "AHH! What is this snow?!" "I'm freezing to death here!" Tippe said.

"Brrr! I wish I had fur again!" Jason mumbled.

"Ugh..." Rei groaned.

"Rei! Are you okay?" Kilala asked as her eyes widen to see the black haired woman standing in front of Rei.

"DARLING!" the girl said hugging Rei as Kilala stepped in and pushed her off.

"You...you...what do you think you're doing?! Who are you?! Where did you spring up from?!" Kilala yelled.

"Sylphy?" Rei said.

"What?" Jason and Kilala said as Rei tried to push the woman away from him again.

"Sylphy! What are you doing here?!" Rei said.

"I was so worried about you, darling! So I came to get you!" Sylphy said.

"Uh who the hell is she?" Jason said.

"I'm Princess Sylphy of Floradiso, A kingdom neighboring Paradiso, I'm a world-class musician, and also Rei's fiancée!"

'P-Princess?! Fiancée?! And on top of that, she's really gorgeous to boot! I can't believe it!' Kilala thought.

"Darling, so who's that chit of a duo over there?" Pylphy asked.

"Sylphy!" Rei said.

"Chit?!" Jason growled.

"My name is Kilala I was born in Avalon and I'm Rei's..." she said as the two smiled at each other and Sylphy pushed them apart as the two girls began to fight.

"Rei...you could have mentioned this before!" Jason growled.

"Hey, what's going on over there? What a racket!" Cogsworth said opening the door as he a Lumiere looked out to see the source of the noise.

"Uh...talking objects...how new" Jason said.

"My, oh my! It looks like we have more guests! And two young ladies at that! And two boys with a mouse it seems" Lumiere said before taking Kilala hand to kiss, "welcome to our castle, Mademoiselle! Please you must come in!"

"Hold it, Lumiere! You can't! Out master is still..." Cogsworth said.

"Whatm so you want me to send them away? But what if he falls in love with one of these girls and finally frees this castle from the spell?" Lumiere said

"What spell?" Jason said.

"Hello?" they heard Belle said as she came down the stairs with Mrs. Potts following, "Do we have more guests? Oh my! Please, come in! It must be freezing out there!"

"Thank you!" Kilala said.

"Yeah thank you" Jason said.

"We're so sorry for intruding like this" Kilala said.

"Make sure my room is warm and cosy, yeah? You can give those two a room in the basement or something" Sylphy said walking right into the Master Den.

"Who does she think she is?!" Kilala growled.

"Oh if my mother didn't raise me right I would smack some manners into her!" Jason growled.

"It's quite a blizzard out there isn't it? Please feel free to use this room! But just a word of warning the master of this castle can get a little cranky so make sure he doesn't see you, all right?" Belle said as they sat by the fire with blankets to get warm.

"How cranky are we talking about here?" Rei asked.

"I don't know I've never been here" Jason said.

"I think I'll get along just fine with the master of this place the hallways replanted with antique furnishing from the Baroque era I believe?" Sylphy said.

"My goodness! You sure have a good eyes!" Cogsworth said.

'I'm so out of my league' Kilala thought.

"Oh enough of that I'm sure you're all hungry, aren't you?" Mrs. Potts said coming in with a tray full of food.

"Wow!" Kilala said.

"Mmm" Jason said trying some a tea.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts! This is delicious!" Kilala said.

"Mama, she's pretty" Chin said as Sylphy saw he cup had just talked.

"Quite Chip!" Mrs. Potts said.

"EEEEEK! THE CUP!" Sylphy screamed throwing Chip.

"AHHH!" Jason yelled catching him as a ring fell from her finger and went into Cogsworth mouth as he swallowed.

"SPIT IT OUT RIGHT NOW!" Sylphy yelled shaking Cogsworth.

"I...beg your pardon...! ARGH! OFF! UGH! GAH!"

"Cogsworth?!" Kilala yelled snatching him from Sylphy, "Stop it! You're gonna break him!"

"Stop it?! No way! I'm not stopping until he give me back my precious ring!"

"That's enough, Sylphy he's apologized to you, hasn't he?" Rei said.

"Fine but I want something in compensation let's see...give me that sword! It looks pretty expensive" she said pointing to a sword on a display as the servants paled.

"Anything but that! Master treasure that sword like his..." Lumiere said

"Oh yeah? Then give me back my ring!"

"Sylphym you can't just..." Kilala began as the doors slammed opened.

"WHAT IS ALL THE RACKET?!" the Beast yelled entering the room, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Master!" Cogsworth, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts said.

"YOU THIEF!" Beast yelled coming at Sylphy as Jason cut him off.

"NO! Wait wait wait! Please hear us out!" Jason said with a keyblade in hand.

"YOU LET HUMANS INTO THE CASTLE WITHOUR MY PERSMISSION?! HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled at his three servants.

"Wait! I can explain..." Belle said.

"SILENCE!" the Beast yelled smacking off the food on the tray.

"Please, there's no need for violence! We're the ones who intruded in the first place none of your people are the blame if you want to punish someone, then punish me!" Kilala said.

"Hmph an audacious thief with bold words very well, you will work as a maid in this castle for the rest of your life!" Beast said.

"All right I accept" Kilala said.

"Kilala!" Lumiere said.

"What is this some touching play about power of friendship? Besides" Sylphy said shoving Kilala away.

"Ouch!"

"Who are you calling thieves? Don't make me laugh! You're just playing the king of the mountain because everyone's scared of you! But I envy you get to yell at your servants and maids whenever you want! And that includes Belle, I might add" Sylphy said.

"RRATRRRRR!" Beast roared and smashed the nearest chair.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Belle where is the Beast?" Kilala asked as she was sweeping the floor and Belle entered the room

"Well, he won't come out of his room" Belle sighed.

"Sylphy was way out of line I apologize" Rei said.

"Don't worry about it" Belle said.

'_But Sylphy really should have been that harsh the Beast just shy and can't express his true feeling for Belle'_ Jason thought looking to Belle, _'even I saw the Beast heart and feelings.'_

"I'll be right back" Jason said heading to the West Wing as he followed the hall with claw marks and found the large door as he looked in to see Beast smash a table.

"Hello Prince" Jason said entering the room.

"GET OUT THIEF!" Beast yelled.

"Calm down I am not a thief I already collected the story from your servants but I want to hear it from you, how did you become a Beast" Jason said pulling up a broken seat and looked to Beast.

Later Beast told Jason his story as Jason looked to the floating magic rose on the table.

"I see you had a cold heart before and the Enchantress punished you and everyone in the castle so you remember going to Hallow Bastion to rescue Belle but you don't remember the name of the boy with the Keyblade who helped you?" Jason said.

"No I don't or his friends" Beast said.

"Well from the sound of it they your friends too" Jason said approaching.

"You love Belle? Right?" Jason asked.

"I..."

"That's what I thought" Jason smiled.

"Look if you want to get anywhere you need to control that temper girls don't find that attractive, second I think you hurt Belle feelings so do something to make up for it" Jason said.

"Like what?" Beast asked.

"Well tell her in your own way you're sorry something from the heart" Jason said.

Later!

"He...told you to give me this?" Belle said holding the sword in its sleeve.

_'I said from the heart not the brawn!_' Jason thought.

"Yes! I told him everything that's happened and he said to take it and use it as we want!" Mrs. Potts said.

"But why the sudden change of heart?" Belle asked.

"It's his own clumsy way of saying he wants to make friends with everyone again, that and Jason gave him a stern talking to" Mrs. Potts said.

"You did?" Belle said looking to Jason.

"Well I didn't see a Beast when I went to talk to him I saw someone who needed a friend" Jason said as they went to Sylphy room and gave her the sword.

"Here's the sword you wanted I hope you can forgive Cogsworth for the ring now" Belle said as Sylphy looked at the sword then put it back in its sleeve and tossed it back at Belle.

"Actally I don't want this anymore" Sylphy said.

"Huh?! Sylphy?! What're you...how could you be sop selfish!" Kilala yelled.

"What are you made about? Now you won't have to live in fear of making him angry but hey, I wonder if that dumb beast actually understood what I said? Highly doubtful, in m opinion" Sylphy said.

"Sylphy!" Rei yelled as Kilala walked over and slapped Sylphy hard across the face.

"THANK YOU!" Jason said.

"You might look like a cool beautiful, and you're even a princess to boot compared to you, I have nothing but I do know one thing you have absolutely no respect for anyone and you heart might as well be made of stone!" Kilala yelled.

"Are you finished? You sound like the heroine from some B-Grade drama" Sylphy said as Kilala ran from the room.

"Kilala!" Rei said.

"Darling!" Sylphy said as he looked back then ran after Kilala, "Rei, wait! What...how could he!"

"Cause Kilala right you heart made of stone and until you learn to be a better person and princess no one will have respect for you" Jason said leaving the room with the others.

A.N. Please Review.


	19. The Watch

**_Chapter Eighteen: The Watch_**

"I CAN'T STAND HER!" Kilala said as she chopped vegetables with Belle in the kitchen, "she selfish, stuck-up, insensitive! She must only be able to say those awful things because she has no feelings whatsoever!"

"Hmmmm I'm not so sure about that sometime it takes courage to see the truth and besides I believe that if people can communicate through the heart, miracle will happen. You know, Kilala I know that love is something that never runs dry that's why even if you've been rejected or hurt as long as you continue to nurture your love, it'll definitely bear the fruit one day!" Bell smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Dinner is served!" Lumiere said as the food headed out to the dining room where Beast was already seated.

"Mmmm this is good" Jason said looking over to see Belle with the sword approach the Beast.

"Oh, and here, please take this back" Belle said.

"No...I...already gave that to you it's yours" Beast said.

"What you gave me was your kind and warm hear" he said touching his arm, "I know you'll forgive Kilala and her friends too, right?"

"Oh all right it's no fun eating alone anyway" Beast said.

"Finally! I don't have to eat in the kitchen" Jason said.

"BUT! My table has no place for that girl named Sylphy!" Beast said.

"Please...why can't you just-" Belle said as Rei stood up.

"I...I'll go see how Sylphy's doing. Sorry I think I'll pass on dinner, I'm not hungry either" Rei said leaving the room leaving them in silence.

"Awkward" Jason said.

_'What an awkward silence. What can I do to cheer everyone up?'_ Kilala thought as an idea came to her and she slammed her fists on the table, "Say, how about some music? Something bright and cheerful should be perfect!" she said leaving the room as she found a violin and headed to Sylphy room.

"Sylphy, I know you're there can I asked you a favor? I can't pull this off alone I need your help!"

"Give it up no one wants to hear me play if I go in there."

"Come on! You won't know unless you try it out, right?"

"Oh dear this may not end well" Jason said seeing the two come in and Beast growled.

The two then began to play as all the people in the room eyes widen.

"My word this is...there's something squeaky thrown into the mix..." Lumiere sweat dropped.

"Well I guess that a nice was to put it…" Cogsworth sweat dropped.

"But somehow, the harmony is really soothing, isn't it?"

"Hmmm" Jason smirked seeing Beast and Belle smile at each other.

_'You know Belle? I feel the same way a tiny bit of courage could just blossom into something really precious! So I'm going to cherish what I have right now with the kind of unconditional love only you could give, Belle'_ Kilala thought with a smile.

"Let me give you guys an encore!" Kilala said playing badly.

"Spare us please!" the room yelled.

The Next Day!

"Off I go!" Kilala said sliding down the stair rail with a rag to clean it as she reached the bottom, "Again?"

"No more please!" Tippe said dizzy.

"Sylphy, are you doing your share of the work?!" Kilala asked seeing the girl by the window.

"Excuse me?! Surely you jest! Unlike you, I'm a princess! There's no way I could ever-" Sylphy said as Rei hit her head.

"No excuses, get to work!" Rei said.

"Rei!"

"Darling!"

"That's our promise with the Beast, remember?" Rei said.

"He's right" Jason said dusting.

"Hear that? If you keep playing around, the Beast will get mad again!" Kilala said.

"Who's the one playing around here?! Because it sure isn't me!" Sylphy yelled.

"Looks like you two have made up again, haven't you? And you were at Loggerheads just yesterday!" Belle said.

"Belle?! What part of this looks like we've made up?!" Kilala growled glaring at Sylphy.

"Man I've had enough! This is pointless! Come on, Rei, let's go back to Paradiso already!" Sylphy said.

"It doesn't really work that way" Rei said.

"There are ten gems we need to find the tiara led us to this world and there had to be a reason for that so there is a gem here" Jason said.

"We'll find them!" Rei said touching Kilala shoulder.

"Of course!" Kilala said.

"Hmph!" Sylphy grunted.

"Kilala! Look! Look what I found!" Chip said hopping into the room.

"Chip?" Kilala said as she picked up an old watch from inside Chip, "What's this? A watch? Yep it's a watch all right. It's pretty old and dusty."

"Then it's probably rubbish!" Chip said as Cogsworth held out the garbage bag and Chip dropped it in and the clock left to get rid of the bag.

"Atta boy, Chip! You may be small, but you're still a big help! Unlike someone I know" Kilala said.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Looks like we need to settle this once and for all!" Sylphy growled.

"Oh really?! Bring it on, I say!" Kilala said.

"Hold on just one second, ladies! Will you two please calm down?!" Rei yelled.

"How the hell did I get stuck babysitting?" Jason sighed as Mrs. Potts entered the room.

"That's strange..."

"Mrs. Potts? What's wrong?" Kilala asked.

"I left Masters pocket watch in the parlor but now I can't find it" Mrs. Potts said.

"Was it around this big?" Kilala asked.

"Yes! It's really old and dirty, but there's a gem inside so it's really really valuable! Master ordered me to give it a good polish."

"COGSWORTH!" Kilala and Jason yelled running out of the room with Chip and Tippe on Kilala shoulder.

"There he is!" Kilala said as they saw him the bridge.

"DON'T THROW THAT AWAY!" Kilala yelled as the last second as Cogsworth dropped the bag and it went into the water below.

"Ah...NOOOOOOO!"

"The gem! And the watch!" Jason said.

"The Beast's watch!" Kilala said.

"What?! It was in that bag of trash?!" Cogsworth yelled.

"Crap! It's in the river!" Jason said.

"MASTER GOING TO KILL US ALL! IT'S OVER! IT'S ALL OVER!" Cogsworth cried with Chip.

"Is that waterway connected to the river outside the castle?" Kilala asked.

"Yes, but" Rei said.

"Kilala?"Cogsworth said.

"It's too early to give up hope! We'll go get it back right now!" Kilala said.

Later after running through the forest the reached Belle village as they reached the river going through the village.

"So we came all the way to the city?" Rei said.

"It has to come this way" Jason said.

"Look at this! I found it in a bag of garbage, but I'm pretty sure it's worth a high price!" they heard a man yell.

"Ah crap" Jason said.

"The watch itself looks filthy, but there's a gem inside!"

"Excuse me! That watch is ours!" Kilala said as they rushed over to see Gaston and LeFou with the watch.

"What was that? Listen here I found this, so it's mine gotta a problem with that?" Gaston said.

"That watch is really important to us and we need it back so please-" Rei said.

"Oh? If it's that important to you then why doncha come get it from me, if you can, that is!" Gaston said as they found themselves surrounded.

Later!

"Rei you should have stayed out of the way" Jason sighed as Kilala put a rag on Rei brushed cheek.

"Damn that brute! OW!"

"Are you okay Rei? Thank you" Kilala said.

"We got the watch back but...Gaston took the gem" Rei said looking at the broken watch in his hand.

"This is terrible...the beast will..." Kilala said as she reached into her pocket.

"Kilala you're not thinking of..."

"All we need to do is replace the gem with another one!" Kilala smiled holding the tiara.

_'Even though I'm going to lose one gem this is the only way to save everyone!'_ Kilala thought as Rei hugged her.

"Don't worry, we'll find another one, I know you have the spirit of the ruby inside you the spirit of a princess" Rei said.

"Still we better get back" Jason said looking down to the two and checked his watch.

"...How long do you want me to hold you?" Rei sweat-dropped.

"Just a while more please" Kilala said.

Later at the Castle!

"Belle! Come this way!" Beast said.

"What is it?" Belle asked approaching.

"Erm...I have a gift for you" Beast said as the other peeked into the room to see the newly repaired watch with the ruby replaced in it.

_'That watch was a present for Belle!'_ Kilala thought.

"It's really old, but I think it's a good watch I choose it because I think it's something that really suits you" Beast said.

"Thank you it's beautiful" Belle said holding it as the glass fell off, the arms broke off and the gem fell out.

"OH NO! What...why...NO! It wasn't supposed to break like a piece of junk! G-give it back!" Beast yelled snatching the watch back before running out of the room.

"Beast!" Belle called.

Later at the doors to Beast room!

"Beast! I'm sorry! Please listen to me!" Kilala said banging on his door, "Beast!"

"Go away leave me alone!" Beast yelled.

A.N. Please Review.


	20. Beast Heart

_**Chapter Nineteen: Beast Heart**_

Later that night they sat in the dining room as Mrs. Potts told them the story of the Castle Curse.

"Master turned into a beast because of the Enchantress spell, in order to lift the spell on this castle the Master has to love someone from the bottom of his heart and be loved in return" Mrs. Potts said.

"We are all wishing that things will turn out well between them" Cogsworth said.

"Master is this close to learning the true meaning of love but if we don't do something..." Lumiere said.

"Your all stuck like this forever" Jason sighed.

"You're right we can't leave them like this! Leave it to me! I'll get the gem back!" Kilala said.

"Come on" Jason said as they headed down to the village.

At the pub Jason, Rei, Sylphy and Kilala peeked into the window to see Gaston in his chair with the Triplets around him.

"Aww can't you give that gem to me, Gaston?"

"Sorry doll this will be my present to Belle! With my dashing good looks and absolute power which women can keep her hands off me?! This gem will win me Belle's heart, I'm sure of it! After all, women will be women!" Gaston smirked.

"What a jerk! How dare he scare my darling's face!" Sylphy growled.

"You said it! Belle will never fall for a brute like him! And speaking of which what are you doing here?!" Kilala growled.

"I'm not leaving my darling alone with you!" Sylphy growled.

"But...how exactly are we going to get it back? We can't just waltz in there it'll just end up like what happened earlier" Rei said.

"Sing! Dance! Make merry! The drinks are all on me!" Gaston yelled as Kilala got an idea.

Later!

"More ale, coming right up!" Kilala said as she and Sylphy walked in disguised as very exotic dressed bar maids.

"WHOAA!" the men of the bar said as Sylphy began to do a dance.

_'Sylphy, you're doing great! Now's my chance!'_ Kilala thought sneaking up behind Gaston chair.

"What do we have here?" Gaston said pulling her into his lap, "let me take a close look at you, cutie pie! Come here!"

"Hey! Let go of me!" Killa yelled.

"Wa Ha ha! Come on don't be shy!"

"That idiot!" Sylphy muttered.

Gaston then tried to kiss Kilala as a fist slammed into his face and sent him hitting the ground as Rei stood in front of Kilala cracking his knuckles.

"Get you filthy hands off Kilala!" Rei growled.

"Morons!" Jason growled entering the pub.

"You again! Back for more, EH?!" Gaston said as Jason came from behind and slammed him on LeFou.

"Stay down" Jason said picking up the gem.

"REI!" Kilala and Sylphy said hugging Rei.

"...What I don't get a hug? Hmph whatever" Jason said.

"We'll call it even!" Rei growled.

Back at the Castle!

"Master Kilala and the others got the original gem back so please, cheer up, and come out of your room" Cogsworth said knocking, "Master!"

"Belle would never want something that was once broken. Just leave me alone!" Beast yelled.

"Beast that's not the important thing here! Can you remember why you wanted to give Belle the watch in the first place? Wasn't it because you wanted to give her you heart as well?! Or did you think Belle would've been happy only because of the gem? Did you give her that watch only because it was expensive?! BEAST!" Kilala yelled.

_'If you really want to express your feelings then please, you have to pluck up your courage!'_ Kilala thought.

"That's...that's not what I mean at all!" Beast said opening the door with the broken watch in hand as Kilala took the other gem back and place the real gem inside.

_'Don't worry just tell her honestly how you really feel'_ Kilala thought as Beast approached Belle.

"Thank you! I'll treasure it!" Belle smiled.

"MASTER!" Cogsworth yelled by the window.

"What is it?" Beast asked.

"It's a heartless again! And a big one!" Cogsworth yelled as Jason looked out the window to see a large Heartless on the bridge heading to the gate.

"Kilala! Stay here and protect everyone in the castle!" Jason said running out of the room and headed outside the castle.

(A.N. Battle Theme Vim and Vigor should be played now)

Jason ran outside the gate and standing before him a massive Behemoth as it roared.

"Okay this might be tricky" Jason said as Beast ran up and stood by his side.

"Beast? What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"I am the master of this castle and as long as I still stand these monster will not set foot in my castle!" Beast growled.

"Okay let's take this guys out!" Jason said summoning his keyblades.

"I've seen this beast before...the horn! We must attack that horn!" Beast said.

"Got it!" Jason said as the Behemoth roared again.

"Beast!" Jason yelled activating Twin Howl.

"Get out!" Beat growled wrapping his cape around Jason as light began to glow around them as they both used Outcry to strike the horn.

"Yah!" Jason yelled as they began to use Stalwart Fang with Beast to attack the horn

"RAH!" Beast yelled striking his claws into the horn.

"Beast!" Jason said as Beat stood behind him and patted his shoulder as they used Last Howl on the Behemoth as it shook it's head and slammed it's foot on the ground and lunged at them as Jason and Beast dodged.

"Let's go!" Jason yelled getting on its back to attack the horn, "Yah! Ha! Rah! Take this!" Jason yelled striking the horn as the Behemoth fell over.

"Step aside!" Beast yelled striking the horn.

"Rah! Ha! Yah! Like that?!" Jason said as it stood up and slammed its foot making blots of thunder come down at them.

"Hn!" Jason said dodge rolling as he climbed on its back again.

"Yah! Ha! Rah! Take this!" Jason yelled attacking the horn.

"Rah! Ha! RAR!" Beast roared with each attack.

"Yah! Ha Rah! This is it!" Jason yelled making the final attack as it fell over the bridge and into the water below turning into a heart.

"Are you alright?" Belle asked running out with the others.

"Were fine Belle" Jason said.

"Oh! Kilala please take this amber" Belle said removing the gem from the tiara, "you tried to save us even though it meant giving up something precious of your own this is a small gift from me and the Beast for your kindness" Belle said giving Kilala the amber.

"You fine with that Beast?" Jason asked.

"The watch is Belle's now she can do whatever she pleases with it" Beast said as the tiara glowed between Belle and Kilala as the amber took its place with the other gems and the new gate opened.

"Looks like we have to go now thank you for everything! Belle, Beast, and everyone! We had a great time!" Kilala said.

"Hey do you think he'll be able to break the spell?" Rei asked.

"I think so!" Kilala smiled.

"So do I, no doubt about it" Jason smiled.

_'Perhaps our dreams will come true very soon! Come on! Let's step through the gate once more!'_ Kilala thought with a smile.

A.N. Please Review.


	21. The Enchanted Dominion

**_Chapter Twenty: The Enchanted Dominion _**

"Wow!" Kilala said as they found themselves in the castle courtyard and in the middle of a battle.

"I think the blue dress will look great on the princess!" Marryweather said.

"Oh, I beg to differ! I say the pink one definitely looks better!" Flora said.

"My goodness!" Fauna said watching from the side a one of the spells hit Kilala turning her outfit blue.

"YIKES! The color changed!" Kiala said.

"Kilala?!" Rei said.

"Ah I know this world! This is the Enchanted Dominion, Terra, Aqua and Ven came here and these three ladies are fairies the one in red Flora the one in blue Marryweather and the one in green is Fauna and the Princess of this world is Princess Aurora" Jason said.

"Sorry about, that luv'! We couldn't decide which dress to give Princess Aurora!" Fauna said.

"What the occasion?" Kilala asked.

"It's her 17th birthday today, and there's going to be a party! How time flies it's been over a year since we rescued her from that witch! Oh and who could forget that horrible incident at Hallow Bastion!" Flora said.

"I can't wait to see here!" Fauna said.

"Ah! You're all guest of the party right? So, which kingdom are you from, princess, that's a beautiful tiara!" Marryweather said.

"Ummm I..." Kilala said.

"I'm Sylphy, Princess of Floradiso! This is Prince Rei of Paradiso" she said hugging Rei arm "and the extras over there are Jason and Kilala!"

"Extra?!" Kilala and Jason growled.

"My goodness! Floradiso?!" Marryweather said.

"Oh, my word!" Fauna said.

"Have you heard of it?" Marryweather asked as Flora shook her head.

"Nope" Fauna said as Sylphy fell over.

"Serves you right witch!" Jason muttered.

"Guest from another kingdom! Let us show your around!" Fauna said.

"Oh! Thank you! Wait a minute! It's a party and I have nothing to wear!" Kilala said.

"No problem!" Flora said.

"Here we go!" the fairies said pointing their wands.

Later in the throne room it was filled with guest in elegant dresses and suits and tables laid out with delicious foods as the four entered.

"What is up with these feather hats?" Jason said seeing Kilala annoyed expression.

"Come on, cheer up!" Rei said.

"Cheer up? THIS IS A MAID'S OUTFIT!" Kilala yelled gesturing to her new outfit.

"AH HA HA HA HA!" Sylphy laughed.

"That's not funny!"

"That's odd" Fauna said.

"Merryweather! Did you mess that up?" Flora said.

"How rude! I'd never make such a mistake!" Merryweather said.

"That suits you perfectly Kilala!" Sylphy said as Kilala growled.

"Calm down, don't be so bother by it! Okay?" Rei said patting her back.

"Ah! There she is! Princess Aurora!" Flora said as they saw the Princess coming down the stairs waving.

"Ah welcome!" Aurora said.

_'How...HOW UNBELIVEABLY BEAUTIFUL! It's blinding me!'_ Kilala thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princes my name is Rei" he said removing his hat and bowing.

"My name is Sylphy it's an honor to meet you" she said curtsying.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here!" Aurora said.

_'I have to introduce myself too!'_ Kilala thought.

"Erm...helo my name is..."

"Out of the way maid!" a woman said shoving Kilala aside, "it's a pleasur, Princess Aurora! My name is Malecent, and I bring you good wishes on your birthday!"

_'That woman heart!'_ Jason thought sensing the darkness in her, _'I never felt a darkness so strong!'_

"Thank you, Lady Malecent" Aurora said.

"Here is a small gift for you, Princess" she said holding up a rose.

"Oh, how pretty!" Aurora said.

"This is a rare rose from my homeland that only blooms once every hundred years, it would be my honor if you'd accept it."

_'Huh?'_ Kilala thought seeing the woman eyes,_ 'why are her eyes so cold?! This...this lady'_

"No! Wait! That's!" Kilala yelled tripping and hit the floor then got up and saw she crushed the flower, "oops?"

"YOU WRETCHED MAID! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to...! OOF!" Kilala grunted when she was yanked up by a man.

"This is no time to be fooling around! We have to get ready for the party!"

"Wha...HUH?!"

"Kilala!" Rei said.

"Come on, darling, let the maid do her job" Sylphy said.

"You know you are a real piece of work for someone without friends" Jason said seeing the man drag Kilala off as he followed.

"All right! You! Take this outside!" a man said shoving a take in Kilala hand as she began to run back and forth doing maid duties.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey, that maid over there! We need more food here!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Clean up this spill, will ya?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"And I'm not even a real maid" Kilala thought looking to the party.

"Kilala!" Rei said walking into the kitchen.

"Rei!"

"There you are! Finally found you!" Rei said "Are you alright ? Aww, you're crying? Let's go back to the gall and make sure you say with me this time! Okay?"

"Okay" Kilala smiled.

"Prince Rei! There you are!" a woman yelled as a mob of women stormed into the kitchen.

"What on earth?!" Jason said.

"We want to hear more about your kingdom!"

"Ah! Umm Hey!" Rei said.

"Rei! Let me through! Rei came to get me!" Kilala said.

"You? Don't be absurd you're just a maid."

"B-but it's true! Wait!" Kilala yelled as the women took off after Rei.

"People are so rude!" Jason growled as Kilala felt a tug at her dress as she and Jason looked down to see a little girl.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jason asked kneeling down.

"The gem on my necklace fell off and it's gone!"

"G-gem?!" Jason and Kilala said as they glanced at the mob around Rei.

"Can't be helped" Jason sighed.

Later!

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Kilala said as she and Jason looked around the floor.

"Sorry, excuse me!" Jason said.

"Hmm could it be anywhere here?" Kilala said looking under a table, "found it!"

"Good my suit dirty" Jason sighed.

"It's a little scratched but here you go!" Kilala said handing it to the little girl.

"You can have it big sis!"

"Eh?!" Kilala sweat-dropped, "are you sure? But it looks really expensive."

"I'm just returning a favor! I hope you like it!"

"Thank you!" Kilala smiled.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Sylphy laughed.

"That little girl must've felt sorry for you because you look so pathetic!"

"Excuse you?!" Jason growled.

"Gem my foot! Take a close look, you fool! It's just a glass bead!" Sylphy said.

"Huh?!" Kilala said looking at the bead.

"Unbelievable you're no different from that kid do you know what it means to become a princess? It mean to live in high society it's a dream that will never come true for you what kind of lady do you think would properly befit a prince? Take a good, hard look at reality!" Sylphy said walking away.

"Why I ought to!" Jason growled as he took a deep breathe, "calm down Jason you can turn the brat into a frog later."

"Hey maid! Could you clear the plates please?" a woman asked.

"Bring me some more dessert!" a man ordered.

"Kilala?" Jason said looking at her sadden face as she walked out to the balcony.

"I...I know all that, but" Kilala said.

"Don't listen to her she wouldn't know how to be a princess if it bit her in her fake rear" Jason said patting Kilala back.

A.N. Please Review.


	22. Mistress of Darkness

**_Chapter Twenty-One: Mistress of Darkness_**

"We need to do something about that outfit" Jason said as he sensed someone approaching as he looked back and his eyes widen.

"What are you doing here? Something wrong?" Kilala heard a woman say as she looked to see Princess Aurora.

"P-Princess Aurora?!" Kilala said.

"Hello, Kilala!" Aurora smiled.

"How did you know my name?!" Kilala asked.

"I heard it from the fairies they also told me that you're a princess from another kingdom with a mysterious tiara!" Aurora smiled.

"Eep!"

"Why aren't you in the hall? You want to be with Rei, right?" Aurora asked.

"I can't go like this...ah it is kinda dirty" Kilala said looking at her maid dress, "why was I given this maid outfit?"

"Don't let that bother you it's just a-" Aurora began asked Kilala cut her off.

"I know! Rei said the same thing but everyone else doesn't think that way I just can't pretend that everything's all right!"

"Phillip and I we met by chance in the woods exactly a year ago at that time, we didn't know each other's names or status but it was love at first sight for both of us it was a love that was not meant to be" Aurora said.

"Aurora" Kilala said.

"But my feelings for him never changed and Phillip relinquished his crown and risked his life to save me neither of us gave up on the love that we found in the woods we're here today because we never lost sight of our feelings for each other!" Aurora smiled.

"She right that was how they defeated the witch's spell they never abandoned their faith and belief in each other" Jason said.

"Kilala what has happened to your faith? The way you worked so hard as a maid, and the way you helped that little girl that was pretty charming if you ask me" Aurora smiled as Kilala blushed.

"Thank you, Aurora!" Kilala said.

"By the way, you know the girl you helped? She was actually Phillip's relative" Aurora said.

"R-realy?!" Kilala said.

"So thank you, Kilala" Aurora said as they heard clapping and looked to see Lady Malecent.

"What a lovely story, Princess Aurora!"

"Lady Malecent" Aurora said.

"This strong bond you have with Prince Phillip that must be where your strength lies!"

"Wait a minute!" Jason said summoning his keyblades.

"But what a pity the Prince isn't here today!" the woman said erupting into green flames as Maleficent emerged, "I won't make the same mistake I did a year ago this time, you are sinking into the pits of darkness!"

"Maleficent!" Aurora said.

"The poison from these thorns will settle it once and for all!" Maleficent yelled as Jason saw a forest of thorns cover around the kingdom, "this time, Phillip won't be around to stop you from receiving my blessing of death!"

Thorns then launched at Aurora who gasped.

"Look out!" Kilala yelled stepping in front of Aurora and took the hit as she was knocked off the ledge.

"Kilala!" Jason yelled as Rei and the fairies ran in.

"Nooo! Kilala!" Aurora said as they saw Kilala land in the thorn forest below.

"Kilala!" Rei yelled diving after her.

"My, my I didn't know there we're rats in the house!" Maleficent smirked as Thorns began to wrap around all the people in the throne room, "what do we do with disease carrying vermin hmm? Without that meddling Phillip around nothing can stop me!"

"Firaga!" Jason yelled blasting throns away from himself as he looked around all the fallen guests.

"Love? Faith? Of what use are your puny beliefs before the mighty power of darkness?!"

"SHUT UP! RAH!" Jason yelled swinging his keyblades at Maleficent who dodged it by teleporting away.

"Keyblades? Ah you must be allies with Terra, Aqua and Ven?"

"Grr!" Jason growled spotting her sitting in the king throne.

"Oh? You wield two? Would you like to assist me?"

"Forget it! I am not interested in helping you! You and Xehanort controlled Terra to steal Aurora heart then Aqua finished the job with Prince Phillip but it seems now that I have to take care of you witch!"

"You dare challenge me?! ME! The Mistress of all Evil!"

(A.N. Battle Theme the Encounter should be played now.)

"Oh!" Flora said as she and the fairies stood up and waved their wands as they turned into three balls of light and flew over to aid Jason.

(Information: Team up with the fairies and defeat Maleficent!)

"Thunder!" Maleficent said as her staff glowed and she fired a blast of dark thunder towards Jason.

"Ha!" Jason grunted dodged rolling as he charged at Maleficent and began to swing, "HA! Yah! Rah!"

Maleficent then teleported away as Jason spotted her at the end of the room and charged at her again, "Into sleep you fall forever!" she yelled as a green haze filled the room.

"Jason!" Flora said as Jason spotted a magic circle and ran to it and stood in it as he held both his keyblades up as the three fairies spun around him as the keyblades glowed.

"Joint Force!" Jason yelled firing a ball of light at Maleficent and hit her.

"Gh!" Maleficent grunted as the haze vanished and her head fell down from the sleep spell as Jason attacked.

"Rah! Yah! Ha!" Jason yelled making a few strike, "Hah! Yah! Rah!"

Maleficent then awoke and teleported again as Jason saw her by the thrones and charged at her again.

"Thunder!" she yelled hitting him with the spell.

"Gah!" Jason grunted hitting the floor as she made a piece of the floor she stood on lift off the floor as she lifted her staff and laughed as a massive thunder cloud filled the roof above.

"Whoa!" Jason yelled rolling to dodged a thunder bolt, "Ha!" Jason grunted dodging another.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Maleficent laughed, "Meteors of Heaven unleash thy furry!"she said as space formed behind her and massive blue fireballs came at Jason.

"Ha! Rah! Yah!" Jason grunted dodging the massive fireballs.

"Now you know the meaning of fear!"

"Graiviga!" Jason yelled making the floor she stood on drop.

"Oh!" Maleficent grunted as Jason charged at her.

"Rah! Ha! Ya!" Jason yelled striking her.

"Get away!" Maleficent yelled smacking Jason away with her staff as he hit the ground.

"Gah!" Jason grunted as he quickly got up.

"Come out!" Maleficent yelled making Heartless appear.

"Aeroga!" Jason yelled using the wind spell to take out the Heartless as he charged at her again, "Rah! Hah! Yah!"

"Oh! Uh! Ah!" Maleficent grunted teleporting away, "Thunder Light and Lightning Strike!" Maleficent said as bolts began to shoot down at Jason.

"Ha! Yah!" Jason grunted dodging each sets of strikes as he ran at her.

"Into sleep you fall forever!" Maleficent yelled creating the haze as Jason ran into the fairies magic circle and held up his keyblades.

"Joint Force!" Jason yelled launching the spell at Maleficent.

"Gh!" she grunted as Jason charged at her.

"Rah! Ha! Yah! Yah! Rah! Ha!" Jason yelled making attacks as she teleported away.

"Behold the mistress of all evil!" she yelled turning into a vortex of darkness and came at Jason as he dodged as he ran to avoid her till she stopped and reformed and Jason attacked again.

"Rah! Ha! Yah!"

"AHHH!" Maleficent grunted when the final strike was made as she panted and backed away slowly into a portal of darkness.

"Get back here!" Jason yelled seeing she was gone as he looked to the edge, "Kilala!" Jason said jumping down and getting cut by a series of thorns as she hit the ground then looked to see a small trail of blood and saw Rei crawling towards Kilala.

"Kilala..." Rei said taking her hand, "I can't...I'm sorry" he said kissing her as a light flashed and Jason shielded his eyes to see Kilala maid outfit turn into a beautiful dress as the light began to grow.

"Wha...?!" Sylphy said spotting the three.

"Rei?" Kilala said opening her eyes as Rei hugged her.

"It's another miracle! Just like when Princess Aurora was awakened by Phillips kiss!" Marryweather said.

"She's...!" Sylphy said.

"A true princess of heart? Yes! Take notes you need it!" Jason said as he spotted the thorns around the castle vanishing but the ones on the bridge remaining.

"I'll be right back!" Jason yelled running towards the bridge.

"Jason!" Kilala said.

A.N. Please Review.


End file.
